Persona 4 RP: New Game
by Ren.Mazda
Summary: Au A sleepy town called Inaba was shaken by the recent murders of two people. A group of students struggles to untangle the mystery.   Warning there is profanity. Based on Role playing.
1. Chapter 1: Newcomer

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4, but the characters and current plot belongs to us.

Persona 4 RP: New Game+

Chapter 1: newcomer

The classroom door slides open. Mori Ryou stands in front of his the class; he winced as a paper airplane streak across his vision. The teacher sighed as tapped the desk firmly to gain the other student's attention.

"Class would please settle down we have a new transfer student." Still the class is still in chaos, he rubs his temple as the volume gets louder. He slams a meter stick down and shouted:

"The next person to say a word gets a detention for the whole year!" Almost instantaneously the class quiets down, clearing his throat he gestured the student to come in.

"Please introduce yourself."

A young girl with a black ponytail and sharp green eyes made her way into the classroom, waving cheerily to the class. "Hi everyone! I'm Kiyoe Fujii." She moved her gaze from the class to her teacher, "So do I just sit anywhere?"

The teacher gestured to the seat in front of Jiro. "You can take a seat there with Miyatomo-kun, and welcome to Yasogami high."

Kiyoe gave a brief curtsy and then walked over to the indicated desk, sitting down and getting her pencils and notebooks out of her bag.

Satisfied the teacher takes out a text book and starts the lesson.

"Alright, class who can summarize Sigmund Freud's theory of the superego, ego and id?"

"That we're all born with an Id, which after we've interacted with the world, evolves into an Ego at age 3, which is our personality, and then the Superego when we're 5, which is our moral!" Jiro stated with a bored tone.

"Very good Miyatomo-kun, but does it pains you to listen in class?" Mori-sensei shakes his head ever so slightly as he started to write on the chalkboard. "Okay class copy this down, we're going to learn about six of Carl Jung's archetypes and don't forget this is going to be on the exam for this term."

"Yes it does..." Jiro looked at the new girl, "PFF, easy shit."

Kiyoe turned back around his words, "Well yeah, for some I guess it would be, but I'm kinda lost in the whole philosophy thing..." She shrugged and continued on the note.

Jiro stared out the window, tapping the desk with his pencil

"We have the Shadow, animus, anima, the self, mana, and the great mother. The Shadow since we studied it, is very similar to Freud's theory of the Id, animus and anima is the male or female aspect of the self; the ying and yang to the self, mana is the wisdom and wisdom that lies deep in our psych. commonly is represented by a wise old man or women, but too much of it will create megalomania a mental disorder... and the great mother is..." The teacher turned and sees Jiro staring at the window.

"Miyatomo-kun are you copying notes?"

"There a point? I mean who gives a shit about 'mana' and 'anima'? I for one don't!"

"So Miyatomo-san are you like, a genius or something?" Kiyoe turned around again a bright smile on her face, "Because you're not copying any notes and yet you seem so smart."

The teacher sighed. This had been happening a lot lately. "A lot of students give as you called it 'shit'..." with that Mori-sensei continues to write on the chalkboard, ignoring Jiro.

Kiyoe had finished copying her notes and was now glancing around the classroom unsure of what else to do. "Miyatomo-san what are you doing after school?"

"I ain't no genius!" Jiro told the new girl, "What's it to ya?"

The lecture continues, the class was so long even Mori-sensei got tired hearing his own voice. _A pop quiz tomorrow should do the trick._ "Alright class that's the end of the lecture, and oh by the way there is a small quiz tomorrow. The class groaned loudly as the P.A blared into life.

"Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice." Mori-sensei had a confused expression before packing his bag. "You heard that class, I want no one wandering out in class." and with that he left the classroom narrowly bumping in another student.

"Ah sorry sensei." the student apologized. A student has brown hair and hazel eyes as he walked passed the classroom door.

Kiyoe shrugged slightly, "Just wondering if you wanted to hang -" The announcement interrupted her, and she saw the person outside. She quickly got to her feet and ran to the door, "Hey!" She called out "You're suppose to stay in class!"

Jiro got up and headed toward the door, "Well, I'm gone."

Daichi flinched as a female voice called out he turned and peeked into the classroom to see a girl. "S-sorry I... need to s-see someone." Then a boy roughly bumps into him nearly sending him flat on the ground. "S-sorry."

"Wait." Kiyoe stopped Jiro for leaving. "We are suppose to wait here, please just wait. And you." She turned to the boy in the hall, "Are you OK? Why don't you wait in our class until the teachers come back?"

"Why should I wait?" Jiro said at the door, stopped and looking Kiyoe.

Conflict plays in his eyes, as he stares at the ground. "S-sure, i-if Mori-sensei doesn't mind." He glanced down the hallway with a smallest amount of 'longing'. "O-okay I'll wait."

"Well seeing as we are all just waiting around, maybe we could all do something after school together." Kiyoe suggested brightly. "You know, hang out somewhere."

"Tuh..." Jiro crossed his arms, "Fine! But you're buying me ramen!"

Daichi thought about the situation carefully. Clearly this girl student is a social butterfly, but he sighed quietly. "B-but oji-san i-is coming home late... a-and my cousin is home a-alone... so.." he sighed again as the boy agreed just as long he buys ramen. "W-would you mind i-if I bring my cousin along?"

Kioye's grin almost split her face in half, "Great! I love ramen! And sure, I'll spot you." She turned to the new guy, "You live with your uncle and cousin? That's so weird 'cuz I do too! Of course they could come!" _'Good job Kiyoe' she thought to herself 'already making new friends.'_

Jiro sat at a desk and put his feet on the desk. With a indifferent look on his features.

Kiyoe grinned at the new comer, "My name is Kiyoe Fujii, by the way."

Daichi awkward as usual takes a chair and slides it closer to the window with stoic expression his face waiting for someone to speak. The first to speak was the girl.

"N-nice to meet you Kiyoe-san. He offers a hand shake. "I'm Daichi Hayashida."

His ears prickled up as sirens echoes out the window and right at that moment his cell phone vibrates. He flips open his phone and read the text message.

Coming home late, make dinner and don't wait for me. - uncle. Daichi closes the phone and rests his elbows on the window sill. _Good thing we're going to have ramen._

"Well, someone's worms meat!" Jiro said with a grin, walking over and looking the window. Sure enough the air was filled with echoing sirens of police cruisers. And by the looks of it, awfully close to where the school is.

The teen hearing those words uttered by Jiro he said a bit too defensively. "W-What the he-..I mean what are you talking a-about?" A rare trace of anger flashed his eyes. "Don't d-disrespect the d-dead..." He stopped himself, shifting to the side all signs of anger vanished as he stared at the ground sheepishly.

At that moment the P.A blared again: "There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…" The message repeated as students quickly headed to the door, eager to leave class.

Kiyoe started slightly, "Go home? But wait... did someone really die?"

"I'll say what I want! They won't hear me!" Jiro went to the door, "Kiyoe-chan, you coming?

"Y-yeah, I'm coming, let's go Daichi. We can pick up your cousin and then go to eat." Kioye's voice was slightly shaky as she headed for the door.

"S-sure." He follows the two younger students, dodging a huge hoard of students after being dismissed early from class. The trio went down two flights of steps; at the main floor they walked pass the teacher's office. He stopped hesitating for a moment before continuing on. "Uhm...do you know y-your way through here?"

"Dude, I've lived here my life!" Jiro said like he was just insulted.

Kiyoe shook her head sheepishly, "No, I only just recently moved here, I'm just following Miyatomo-kun."

The temptation to snap back at the 'punk' was overwhelming, but bit back his retort and said in a same voice. "S-sorry, uhm...my... cousin should b-be waiting at the g-gate."

Kiyoe nodded enthusiastically, "Boy or girl?" She asked as she continued to follow Miyatomo

Jiro stopped at the door to outside, "Who is it THIS time?" he chuckled.

"G-girl, s-she's in pre-school." He jumped at the other boy's exclamation. "I-I believe y-you hadn't t-told me your name.."

"What's it to ya?" Jiro shouted at Daichi.

"Now Miyatomo-kun let's not fight, I don't like it when my friends fight with each other." Kiyoe said in a slightly pouting tone.

Jiro whipped his dyed bangs, "Well, he shouldn't be so nosey!"

Again Daichi inwardly cringed, crowding a bit. "N-Nothing... it's j-just.." His gaze shifted towards the gate to see a small girl, knee height with brown hair and wide innocent hazel eyes, her hair was in a single ponytail. She was leaning against the gate with both of her arms holding tightly around a big black/white Raiho pushie. "Ah Akane-chan over here!"

Kiyoe squeal slightly, "Oh my goodness she is so cute!"

Jiro looked a little surprised. Akane was cute, "This is your cousin?"

"Uhm yeah..." Akane smiled widely as Daichi pulled his little cousin closer, an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. "Akane-chan... these are...some of my friends I met earlier."

The little girl gave a cheer, squeezing tightly around the pushie. "Yayy! Onee-chan has friends!"

Daichi blinked rapidly before added playfully. "Of course Akane-chan... and we're going to have ramen...Ojisan is going to be home late." At the mention of his uncle Daichi pats his cousin's hair affectionately. Don't worry."

Akane nods as she hugs Daichi's waist.

"... This is really your cousin?" Jiro asked. She's too cute to be related to Daichi.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" he said with a steel edge in his tone, still holding Akane staring almost challengingly at the boy.

"Hi Akane-chan, my name is Kiyoe Fujii, but you can just call me Kiyoe if you want." Kiyoe said with a smile "And this big guy over here is Miyatomo-kun." Kiyoe placed herself between the two guys, "Come on, not in front of Akane-chan."

Akane smiled. "Nice to meet you too Kiyoe-onee-chan."

"Wait- wha-YOU THINK IM SOME SORT OF LOLICON? WANNA GO?" Jiro shouted, raising his fist in challenge.

Hazel eyes flashed, but one look at Akane he lost most of his hostile glare. "N-no s-sorry."

Kiyoe burst into a fit of giggles, at Jiro's comment, holding her stomach in an attempt to stop her laughing. "A-a-a Lolicon. pfft-haha, r-r-really that's quite interestin-haha."

"I'm not! Stop laughing!" Jiro threw his arm at the air, "IM NO LOLICON!" A few people nearby flinched at the sudden exclamation. The bleached hair teen glared at them, scaring the students with a withering glare. The unfortunate group caught the glare and acted like startled sheep, ran away.

Kiyoe whipped her eyes in mirth, "I know, I know. It's just... weird that you would jump to that conclusion right away. Anyways are we going to eat?"

"I'm not a Lolicon!" Jiro stomped the ground, "Never! No- I'm starving!"

Kiyoe giggled again at the 180 of personality, "Well then lead on mister 'lover of fully grown woman'." Kiyoe giggled once more "I'm joking, sorry, I'm completely done now. I won't mention it ever again."

Watching the interaction Daichi scans the school grounds. They are the only ones left. "There is nice place called Akuma's."' Daichi takes his cousin's bag and holds her hand. "They have the best ramen over here."

"I DO LOVE WOMEN!" Jiro shouted before realizing Daichi, "Akuma's? HELL YEAH!"

Kiyoe nodded in agreement, "Alright Akuma's it is then."

Credits:

RP members: OC character

One Face Two Souls: Kiyoe Fujii

Hibishi: Jiro Miyatomo

Ren.M: Daichi Hayashida, Okudaira Akane and Mori Ryou


	2. Chapter 2: Ramen so good it's to die for

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4, but the characters and the plot belongs to their respective creators.

Chapter 2: Ramen so good it's to die for!

The chatty group strolls down the gloomy looking shopping district. The fog that covers the street makes the place look awfully grey at this time of year."I haven't been here this long, but I must say, I think I would love to shop around here." Kiyoe said, a slight gleam in her eye. "And now I've got two strong boys to carry my stuff for me!" She giggled slightly, "Just kidding guys. How much further Miyatomo-kun?"

"THERE IT IS!" Jiro ran to the small ramen shop, "IM STARVING! There sitting at the end of the shopping district was a Chinese style ramen place where a worn red sign hung on the building. A faded looking restaurant looks like it was devoted from life, but steam issuing from the doorways told a different story.

Daichi lags behind the group, keeping a close eye to Akane. Inside the place was steaming with mouthwatering smells of broths. He and Akane take their usual seat by the counter. Two 'ramen it's so good to die for' please."

Kiyoe sat at the counter as well, "One ramen for me, and one for the tough guy over there." She said gesturing towards Jiro.

"What? You sayin Im a muscle head?" Jiro shouted as he sat next to Kiyoe..

A waitress was a blue haired and brown eyes jots down the order and disappeared behind the counter. They waited not even ten minutes and already the girl passes bowls of ramen.

"I hope you enjoy your meal." She said as the girl went back to the kitchen. Both Akane's and Daichi's ramen was piled sky-high of bamboo shoots.

"Itadakimasu!"

Akane giggled at the outburst. While Daichi choked at his ramen. His mouth full of bamboo shoots made Akane laughed even harder.

Kiyoe shook her head, "No you just seem to want to pick a lot of fights, plus you look pretty strong." Kiyoe shrugged, "It's not a bad thing."

"Dam right I am!" Jiro said as he took his ramen and chowed down, "Mmm mhmhmm mmm mh!"

Kiyoe smiled softly at Akane's laughter, "You alright there Daichi-kun?" She asked while slowly eating her own food.

"Y-yeah.." He coughed quietly at his napkin while Akane claps his back. "I'm fine, really.

"Slow down man! SECONDS!" Jiro held up his now empty bowl.

Daichi was the next to react. He blushes a little before hurry responded. "N-no o-of course not." The teen began shoving ramen to his mouth earning another giggle from Akane. "hehe onee-chan is blushing." Daichi finished his bowl and quickly order a second. "N-no Akane-chan it's just...the heat. He added lamely.

"Hm..." Kiyoe tapped her chin with her finger. "Alright that settles it, we are all going to hang out together again soon!" Kiyoe smiled widely, "My mom always told me you could tell a lot about a guy by asking that question, sorry for making you both blush..."

"I dont blush!" Jiro went right to eating his food.

"Oh... well ok then, you know I wouldn't mind if you did right?" Kiyoe said with a small smile, "There's nothing wrong with it."

Daichi again mumbles "it's the heat." Slurping his ramen he ate in silence.. Akane finished her ramen and was staring to look sleepily. "Hey, Akane-chan I can carry you home if you want." She nodded her head slightly before leaning on his shoulder.

"Well, I do care..." Jiro stood up, "... I'm done."

"You leaving Daichi?" Kiyoe asked concerned. "Do you want us to walk with you?"

"Us?" Jiro considered this, "... Yeah..."

"It's just a little bit odd today, and it would be better if we went as a group," Kiyoe reafirmed.

Daichi shrugged as he picks up Akane on his back, her head resting on his neck. "Sure just as long you can find your way home." He picks up the bag with difficultly and pays his share of the ramen.

Kiyoe nodded happily and paid for both herself and Jiro. "Yep I have a pretty good sense of direction, even with the fog."

"S-someone should still walk with you home!" Jiro stated

"Well with three of us at least one is walking home alone, and I live kinda far out of town, so it would be way out of both of your ways probably." She mused softly, "Seem kinda silly to make you walk all the way there and then back."

"I DONT MIND!" Jiro stated like he offered a challenge, "I'll walk you to your house and I'll head back alone!"

Kiyoe jumped at his sudden volume increase, "I guess... yeah alright thanks." She said simply, "are we all ready to go?"

"No it isn't." he said shifting the bags for a better grip. "I don't know about you guys but...can you guys help?" Daichi said as a bag fell to the ground.

"Get some muscle!" Jiro said as he picked up the bag and opened the door, "Kiyoe first."

"Right, we'll go to your house first of course. Anything else I can carry?" She asked in a worried voice.

"N-no that's all." he mumbled leaning a bit forward more to balance Akane's weight. "thanks."

Jiro tapped his foot, "Lets go! Ladies first!"

Kiyoe nodded slightly, then made her way out the open door, "Thank you very much sir!" She said with an wide smile to Jiro.

"Thanks." said Daichi as he walked through the entrance.

Jiro nodded at Kiyoe, "Of course!" Jiro ran over next to Kiyoe, Hands in his pockets.

"So where do you live Daichi?" Kiyoe asked, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds to make sure he was alright.

The teen panted as they walked for a few minutes. The something caught his eye, a huge group of people gathering around an area that is surrounded by yellow police tape. "H-hey isn't that a crime scene?"

"Lets go see! I wanna see a dead body!" Jiro shouted with a grin.

"What?" Kiyoe turned her head to stare at it. "Wow you're right... I wonder what happened." Kiyoe suddenly dashed off towards the tape.

"Oi w-wait for me!" Careful not to wake up Akane he slightly jogged to catch up, only to stop next to Kiyoe and Jiro. "W-what's going on?" he said as he pushed his way to where Jiro and Kiyoe were standing. The crowd was starting to thin out as the seconds tick by.

Then at that moment, a young man ran out from the yellow tape and started to throw up his contents on a nearby flowerbed. An angry voice bellowed: Kobayashi! How long are you gonna act like a rookie?" Sure enough Okudaira Kenshin, Daichi's uncle steps out of the yellow tape staring disapprovingly at the young man.

"S-sorry." he managed to say before throwing up again.

Kiyoe wrinkled her nose slightly, "Ewww... gross."

"Like a hose set to jet!" Jiro stated.

"Must you be so crude?" Kiyoe asked softly, "He's probably feeling bad enough already..."

"Pff." Jiro crossed his arms.

Daichi grimace, thankfully Akane was asleep. The detective frowns as he continues to shout: Do you want your ass to be hauled back to HQ? Geez." Finally he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. "Daichi-kun what are you doing here?" He gaze moves up a bit to see a sleeping Akane. "Oh..."

"Oji-san we're just passing by." the teen said hastily hazel eyes cast down. The young man finally got up to his feet, though shakily. "Okudaira-san I..."

"Just get us some coffee." Daichi gave the assistance an apologetic look knowing full well of his uncle's attitude to work.

"Aye sir.." As the older man walked away the young man sighed deeply he had an unhealthy pale ting on his skin. "Man what a day."

"Officer... um... What happened here?" Kiyoe asked softly trying to discern from the surroundings.

Jiro was looking for any sign of a body, "... Wheres the corpse?"

The young man clutched his head as if he was having an internal conflict. "Uhm...am I allow to say?" He shot a glance at the body bag. The forensics already haul in the bag into the car to the crime lab."Well...you're going to see it tonight, so you see…there was a dead body hanging from at telephone pole."At the mention of the 'corpse' he started to feel sick to his stomach."P-packed away...the coroner would want to see it first, so we can determine the cause of death."

"Dam! Already packed up!" Jiro said, disappointed.

"S-someone actually died?" Kiyoe put a hand over her mouth, like she was going to be sick herself, "D-did you catch who did it?"

The teen looked positively livid at Jiro's reaction, but suppressed the urge to say anything.

The detective shook his head. "No we got a call, we...came here to see him traumatized and..." he swallowed hard. "It was brutal."

"What, was he gouged open?" Jiro asked as he crossed his arms.

"Wait so whoever did this is still... out there?" Kiyoe was visibly shaking in fear at the thought.

"Y-yeah he was..." The detective opened his mouth to say something but a harsh tone cut the air. "Kobayashi! Where is that witness report?" 'Kobayashi' jumped visibly. "R-right here sir!" He turns to the group. "Please don't tell anyone." With that the detective ran off to the older detective's direction, staggering at the first few steps.

"We..we should keep moving." suggested the quiet teen watching his uncle and his partner having a heated discussion.

"I ain't scared of some bullshit murderer!" Jiro stated.

"Y-y-yeah le-let's get home." Kiyoe readily agreed, "Your still first Daichi, lead the way."

"Thinks he can kill me? I'd love to see him try!" Jiro threw a punch at the air.

"I don't know Jiro-san, if the murderer is bold enough to murder here...then I doubt he will be afraid to it."

Adjusting Akane on his shoulders he lead the way towards his house. It was a long walk but they arrived at house close to the hill. At the door he fished out his keys and inserts it at the lock. Opening it slightly with his foot he led them inside. The house consists of a kitchen by the door and a living room with a sofa, T.V and a couch. The teen climbs the stairs with Akane on his back, after a few minutes he returns down the stairs to see Jiro and Kiyoe exactly the same spot he had left them. "Um..do you want to call your parents to pick you up? I'm mean...it's safer right?"

"I can beat this murderer to a pulp! He won't go near us!" Jiro threw a kick.

"Slow down there Rambo, let's not go and invite any trouble." Kiyoe said gently placing a hand on Jiro's shoulder. "My aunt is still working, so I can't drive anywhere..."

"Then I'll walk you home!" Jiro suggested right away.

"Well I guess that would work," Kiyoe said softly, "Let's just be careful, I don't want any problems."

"Are you sure? I mean.. I could drive you there but... oji-san had taken it." Daichi thought back of the murder. _Great_ he thought. " Jiro-san, take care of Kiyoe-san I'll see you tomorrow."

"Murderer won't come near us! I'll slug his face in!" Jiro threw a punch, "Let's go!"

"Bye Daichi-kun we'll see you tomorrow!" Kiyoe said in a sing-song voice.

"Shall we?" Jiro asked. He was prepared to fight any menacing person.

"Yes we shall," Kiyoe walked alongside Jiro quietly, deep in thought.

He walks out with them just in front of the house's gate and waves in farewell as he watched them disappear from the fog. He shivered slightly, a chill immediately settles in his bones as he walks back in the house.

The duo walks down the darkling street, the fog making it even harder to see what's up ahead. The silence stretch for a good three minutes until the blond teen broke the silence."... Something on your mind?" Jiro asked curiously.

"What?" Kiyoe jerks up from her thoughts side glancing at Jiro for moment. "You mean besides the deranged killer running loose in the city?" Kiyoe shrugged, "Just wondering why you were so interested in the dead body..."

"Never seen a dead body is all!" Jiro stated loudly, "Whats wrong with that?"

"I just..." Kiyoe sighed softly, "Never mind, let's just keep going."

"... Where- where are you from, Kiyoe-chan?"

"Oh I'm from the city, really busy and loud over there, so this is a nice change of pace. Or um... was I guess. So did you say earlier that you've lived here your whole life?"

"I did... Just me and my mom." Jiro explained with a sigh, "... Somethin wrong with that?" he said this quite softly.

"Why are you so aggressive?" Kiyoe stopped her walking and stood with her hands on her hips. "You need to calm wayyyyy down." She undid her ponytail, before running a hand through her hair and doing it up again. "I don't have a problem with anything you do, say or feel. You're my friend and I will support you no matter what."

"... Right, whatever." Jiro didn't sound as aggressive anymore, "How much farther?"

"Not much, are you going to be OK walking home?" Kiyoe asked, her eyes darting around the fog soaked landscape.

"I can take on whatever the world throws at me." Jiro said as he stared at the ground.

"I'm sure you can." Kiyoe said, nodding slightly. "Well here we are." She stopped at the entrance to a fairly normal looking house. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah... I'll be at the school gate... See ya tomorrow..." he started to head back home.

"Bye Miyatomo-kun, please be safe walking home." Kiyoe called out, waving from her doorstep.

Jiro waved and walked on, "... Friends... With me?"

Credits:

RP members: OC character

One Face Two Souls: Kiyoe Fujii

Hibishi: Jiro Miyatomo

: Daichi Hayashida, Okudaira Kenshin, Okudaira Akane and Kobayashi Hiraku


	3. Chapter 3: Defense round

Chapter 3: Defense round

The next day,

Kinjo Sabruo a health science teacher slides open the door to see the usual; rowdy class.

"Class settle down, I know there has been..a disturbance, but that doesn't mean you can slack off." She goes up to the chalkboard and starts the class. "Who can tell me the definition of homeostasis?"

Kiyoe glanced around the class, wondering if anyone was going to put up their hand. She slowly raised her own "Is it the property of a system that regulates its internal environment and tends to maintain a stable, constant condition of properties like temperature or pH?"

Jiro snorted, signaling he was asleep

Kiyoe, without her eyes leaving the teacher, gently tapped her hand on top of Jiro's head. "Jiro! Hey!, Come on, wake up before the teacher notices!" She whispered to him.

Jiro didn't open his eyes but whispered back, "The definition is 'The tendency toward a relatively stable equilibrium between interdependent elements, esp. as maintained by physiological processes."

"That's right Miyatomo-kun, but please try to sleep after class." The teacher rolled her eyes as she continues the lesson.

"I'll sleep whenever I want." Jiro said quietly.  
>Kiyoe blushed slightly, "I guess I have a lot of studying to do." She mumbled to herself.<p>

"Indeed you do." Jiro stated

"So Jiro, are you free right now?" Kiyoe asked with a bright grin. "We could find Daichi, and all go somewhere."

"... I guess so." Jiro said like he was being forced to say yes

"Are you alright?" Kiyoe asked, instantly becoming concerned. "Is something wrong? Anything I can do to help?"

"No! I'm fine!" Jiro immediately said, "Let's just find Daichi!"

Daichi walks down the hallway deep in thought. _What should I do today? Akane-chan is over by her friend's house_ _and she won't be needed to be picked up until oji-san comes home._ He flips open his cell phone to check for messages, nothing. Sighing inwardly he walks pass Kiyoe and Jiro-san's classroom, praying that he won't be roped into their activities.

"Daichi-kun!" Kiyoe ran out of the classroom, grabbed his hand, and lead him back in. "So what are we going to do today?" She asked with glee in her voice.

Jiro flipped his cell open, "... Sorry guys... Gotta go..." Jiro made his way to the door.

The teen flinched at the sudden skin contact. "Uhm..I-I don't know...but w-we can go to Junes. Y-you know shopping and..I n-need to b-buy oji-san a dinner."

"Wait Jiro! Where are you going?" Kiyoe was confused. "I thought we were going to hang out together..."

"S-Sorry... Emergency." Jiro left the room.  
>Daichi stared at Jiro a bit before muttering. "What's gotten into him?"<p>

Kiyoe looked down at the ground, "I-I-I don't know." She sniffed slightly. "Come on Daichi, let's go to Junes."

"O-okay..." Daichi walked slightly back from Kiyoe, shooting nervous glances at classroom windows. "So...you live w-with your uncle and cousin?" he said trying to break the awkward moment between them.

Ah...gomen, my mistake. F-for how long?" the teen asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Only for a year-ish until my parents get back from their work overseas." Kiyoe replied. "What about you Daichi? How long are you staying with your uncle?"

"Well.." he scratches his neck a bit* "For four years." He quickly answered the question before looked away not wanting Kiyoe to see what he is really feeling.

Meanwhile Jiro was just at the school entrance, slipping his coat on. Just when Kiyoe and Daichi catch up with Jiro.

"That's quite a while," Kiyoe said quietly. "So are there any interesting things in Inaba... besides the murder." Kiyoe shivered slightly.

"Well we do have the Summer Festival every year." he said a happy tone in his voice. "And there is Okina city a great place to go shopping and if you're bored of the Inaba. Lots of things and the people here treat you like family. Sure here there isn't much to do but it's nice." Daichi spoken with so much enthusiasm it almost he was over doing it.

"Hot Springs!" Jiro shouted at Daichi, "The hot springs are amazing here!"

"Jiro! I thought you were leaving!" Kiyoe said in slight relief. "All of that sounds great you guys. I can't wait to spend more time around here!"

" I AM!" and with that, he was out the door.

"See it's not bad over here. Junes is just over the shopping district."

"Oh..." Kiyoe stared at the ground in disappointment. "You better lead the way Daichi..." she said softly.

"It's just this way." Daichi said running ahead.

"Here it is! This was here half a year ago. I use to come here every lunch hour." Daichi was bouncing the tips of his toes as they reached a large multi-floored store

"Wow! I never expected to find such a big store in such a small town." Kiyoe said, her head and eyes moving rapidly, trying to take it all in.

"C'mon I'll show you around!" exclaimed Daichi tugging Kyioe by the selves. He led her into the store, inside the teen quickly pressed the 'up' button. Then that is when he realized he was still holding Kyioe's selves. He quickly relinquishes his hold masking a blush that was threatening to show. "Sorry...I got too excited..."

"What are you sorry for?" Kiyoe asked, "I'm pretty excited too!" She stared a the number changing as they waited, "So what kind of stuff do they have here?"

Daichi twisted his fingers staring at the descending numbers absentmindedly."Uhm..they have an electronic department, a grocery section, a food court outside, home appliances...AH now I remember! I'm supposed to look for a new T.V!"

"A new T.V. huh? Like a really big one? Kiyoe asked. "You should get one of those plasma screen things! Do they have those here?"

"Well...It's not the big ones, maybe a small flat screen." Daichi ponders a bit. "Yeah they do have it there! But I can never afford one of those." The elevator door slides open admitting a few shoppers out. The teen holds the elevator doors with his foot. "After you."

"Why thank you sir." Kiyoe said with a small curtsy, and she went through the door. "Um, you'd better lead though; I don't know how to get to the T.V.s."

He gave her a mock military salute. "You can count on me."

"Good to know I'm with such a reliable person" Kiyoe said with a small giggle, "Shall we?"

Daichi nodded. "Yeah it is."

The elevator stopped at the third floor where all the electronics are plasmas displayed proudly with the newest and coolest functions. There wasn't a lot of people around mainly because the stuff there worth a fortune. He approached to one of the T.V's and looks at the price.

"Geez the stuff here makes my wallet cry."

On one TV was on the news, "And here's Jiro Miyatomo! We have only a few questions!"

"Yeah, I completely agree, who has money to burn on such expensive stuff?" Kiyoe said, moving down the rows of T.V.s until she got to some smaller ones. "Here this one's a bit cheaper." She pointed at a still fairly big T.V. "Hey wait, isn't that Jiro on the T.V?"

Daichi glanced at the T.V before he froze, hearing the news. "Y-yeah i-it is...What...?" He leaned closer to hear the news better.

The news shows a seedy looking man nearly shoving the microphone up in Jiro's mouth. "Now, what do you love about Inaba?" Jiro looked irritated by the reporter, "... The hot springs..." "Ah, your family hot spring! How has business been since your father went K.I.A?" Jiro grits his teeth, "It's been just FINE!"

"K.I.A... Daichi, do you know what that means?" Kiyoe was staring at the screen, a worried look on her face.

Daichi closed his eyes for a moment. "K.I.A... a term used by military...a short ...killed in action." He said in a monotone as if he was reciting the encyclopedia. The teen swallowed thickly. "Those reporters should have minded their own business!"

The interview continues and the teens already had a sense of forbidding.

"What about your mother?" "MIND YOUR BUISNESS!" "Your father was the admiral, correct?" "THIS INTERVIEW IS OVER!" Jiro punched a reporter in the face and ran off. The news changed to weather.

Kiyoe covered her mouth with her hands, "Killed? Why are they bringing it up then?" She looked on the verge of tears. She watched Jiro punch the reporter. "Oh Jiro... I know he deserved it, but..."

The teen next to her sighed. "Well..at this rate I need to pick up Akane-chan after...Oji-san and Hiraku-san are going to have a field day today at the station." He turned away to stare at the cheaper T.V's.

"Where... do you think Jiro is now?" Kiyoe said softly, following Daichi as he looked at T.V.s. "Could you tell by the location?"

"I...don't know..." He sighed again, unable to do anything. "Sorry..."

Kiyoe sighed as well, "It's alright, I'm just worried about him." She shook her head. "Sorry I'm supposes to be hanging out with you, right? So any idea on which T.V. you want?"

"Well..." The awkward mood was still in the air. "Maybe...one that you can plug in USB's to play videos or movies?...Nah too expensive...just a solid one I guess.." Daichi inspects on the closer T.V's "Ah shoot...their still pricy..."

"How much are you allowed to spend?" Kiyoe asked still looking for a cheaper T.V.

"Maybe a hundred thousand yens?...but these ones are well..." His stomach growls at that moment. Daichi quickly hugged his stomach, smiling sheepishly. "Hehe...sorry...uhm...are you hungry?"

Kiyoe giggled slightly and nodded eagerly. "Sure, let's go and get something to eat. There's a food court here, right?"

"Yeah...we had to eat outside..." Daichi then thumps his chest. "It's on me." he said giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Aww thanks Daichi-kun! You're so sweet." Kiyoe smiled back, and started walking out of the electronics department. "Let's go, we can come back afterwards."

"O-okay...just so you know..I-I'm not flirting with you..." He grabbed the table with an umbrella and pulled a chair for her. "S-so what do you want?" he asked taking a menu off the table. I want the... bento with fried tuna, rabbit apples, sweet potato, bak choi, white rice and...wait make that three of them.." Daichi glanced over the menu deep in thought.

Kiyoe grinned at the young man's words, "I never implied you were flirting with me, but alright. I'll have... I guess whatever your having, if it's not too expensive." She sat back in her chair and looked around the food court.

No..it's fine..I just remembered to...buy dinner for oji-san and Akane-chan..." He followed her gaze and to his surprise his uncle's partner was loitering around at the food court. "Poor guy." he muttered under his breath.

"Hmm? What?" Kiyoe followed Daichi's gaze, "Hey isn't that the detective from yesterday? The one who got sick everywhere?"

Daichi chuckled, but stifled it behind his hand. "Geez d-don't be so loud. It's bad enough to have one person talking about them behind their back." He dropped his hand and waved over to the detective.

"Hiraku-san! Over here!"

"Sorry, I'll try and keep it down." Kiyoe said with a small smile.

The detective, clueless as always turned wildly for the source of the call. His otherwise glazed eyes wander to Daichi."Oh it's you Daichi-kun." he walked over where they are sitting. "Having lunch with your girlfriend?"

Daichi promptly blushed and looked away. "No...just a friend...Anyways what brings you here?"

"Okudaira-san wanted me to..buy dinner..." he sighed. "The usual leg work."

Kiyoe smiled at the mention of girlfriend and tapped Daichi's foot under the table with her own. "I'm Kiyoe Fujii, by the way, sir. How's the case coming along? Any new leads?"

The teen shifted his foot away from Kyioe's. _Self control..Self control_..Kobayashi shook his head as he takes out his notebook. Seeing that, Daichi immediately zone out. It's none of my business.

"Oh nice to meetcha Kiyoe-san, I'm Kobayashi Hiraku, Inaba PD" He gave the girl a small salute. "well about the case...there isn't any leads so far..." Turning a page. "The only differences were the coroner can identify the time of death but not the cause. It's like they were killed by shock or something.." And we have a runaway as we speak.."The detective did his best 'thinker' pose." His voice trail off, a look of horror dawned into his face. "Sh*t did y-you h-hear a-a-all that? Please don't tell Okudaira-san about this."

Daichi rolled his eyes as the waitress passed the bento to their table. "Hiraku-san here's yours and oji-san's dinner." Kobayashi blinked before accepting the bags.

"Whoa thanks Daichi-kun. Well I should get back to the station, see ya!" With that the officer left the table, holding two bags of bentos.

"A missing person... I wonder who it is." Kiyoe mused as she watched the detective leave.

"Probably someone who had a fight with their parents and decides to lay low for a while." Daichi stares at the wrapped bento. "Whether they will to return or not."

"That seems... oddly specific Daichi-kun." Kiyoe stared at him. "Do you... wanna talk?"

Daichi averted his glaze, staring out on the road. "I...had a disagreement with to- I mean Hayashida-san." He waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Nothing too serious."

"Well... alright, if you say so." Kiyoe gave him a hard look, before shifting her gaze elsewhere.

The teen allowed his mind to wander elsewhere, until three female students sat at the table next to theirs. "So have you heard of the midnight channel?"

"Ehh! you mean that thing that only comes out when it rains at midnight?" asked a bi-specked girl.

The other girl nodded: "Yeah they say if you look at the T.V at midnight you'll see your soul-mate."

"Wow cool! I'm totally trying that out tonight!" With that the girls left the table and went inside Junes. Daichi stares with disbelief in his eyes."Really? Do they seriously believe that?"

"I don't know... it sounds kinda romantic." Kiyoe said. She looked at Daichi, "How about we try it tonight!"

"Well...Sure why not." he said giving in to Kiyoe's hopeful expression. "Aren't you going to eat?" the teen asked pointing at the bento in front of her.

"Oh yeah! Of course, sorry I was just a little distracted." Kiyoe started eating quite slowly. "So," she asked between bites. "Who do you think you'll see?"

Daichi stared at his bento for a few seconds before packing it away. "Uhm...well if it is on T.V then just static I suspect." he answered with a smooth lie, almost feeling guilty of lying to her. Almost is the key word. "What about you." he asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"I don't know..." She said with a playful smile. "Maybe Jiro... or Daichi."

He fell back on his chair, at that remark no LITERALLY fell on to his backside, staring at Kiyoe with wide eyes. He quickly regains back his composure as on-lookers glanced at him. "K-Kiyoe-san p-please d-don't joke about things l-like that..." The blush was evidential on his cheeks; he grabbed a nearby newspaper and buried himself into it. _Don't look, don't look. _The teen felt that he going mental, so he shut his eyes in embarrassment behind the paper.

Suddenly the food court was not at peace."WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES NO DUMPLINGS?" said a loud strong voice. Jiro was at the food court counter grabbing the man by the collar. "THERE WAS A WHOLE BATCH YESTERDAY!"

"Jiro?" Kiyoe turned at the sound of his voice. She leapt out of her chair and ran over to him. "Jiro!"

"Eh?" Jiro turned around to see Kiyoe, "K-Kiyoe-Chan!" Jiro let go of the counter mans collar.

Without bothering to stop her movements, Kiyoe grabbed Jiro around the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. "Are you alright? Me and Daichi saw the interview on T.V. and they had no right to ask those questions. But then you punched the reporter! I mean sure he deserved it but still, you could get arrested and end up in jail." She stopped to take a breath. "Do you want to talk?" She said in a small voice.

Jiro stumbled and looked at her, eyes wide in surprise, "... You s-saw that?" _Wh-whats with the h-hug? _Jiro patted her head, "I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?" She looked at him worriedly, "Well either way come on, come sit with me and Daichi over there." She pointed over to the table she had sprung from moments ago.

Daichi was still hidden behind the newspaper as Kiyoe pointed. He peered over the paper and gave Jiro a small wave. "Jiro-san."

Jiro didn't smile, "I was just gettin somethin to eat... then I was heading home to soak in the hot spring..." Jiro looked at the counter man, "... I'll have a... onigiri instead..." The slightly scuffed looking cashier nodded weakly as he placed three onigiri into a bento.

"Wow so you have hot springs where you live? That must be nice." She put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to cheer him up. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow then?" She said in a tone like she was wondering if he would take tomorrow off of school.

Jiro looked at her with sad eyes, "... Yeah." He took his food and power walked out.

Kiyoe watched him leave before slowly returning to the table. "He seemed really upset." She told Daichi as she sat down and resumed picking at her food.

Daichi shrugged, reading the paper. "No surprise since what those vultures are spewing about." He stared at one of the articles. "hmm..."

"Whatcha reading about?" Kiyoe asked staring at the front page of the newspaper that was facing her.

Daichi blinked at the newspaper before responding."Just about Iwatodai, they have just recently opened a new facility at Gekkoukan High School...Something to do with computer programming.. Ah well." he said throwing the paper on the table. "Not where I'm going."

Kiyoe made a face to show her disinterest and returned to eating. "So um... what are you doing tomorrow?" She asked after swallowing a bite.

"I don't know...maybe talk to someone until school ends, or play with Akane-chan." Daichi noticed the girl's boredom. "Sorry, I am boring you? It's just...I don't hang out with a lot of people...I normally hang out in the Floor plains with Akane-chan."

"Oh no, you're not boring me in the slightest." Kiyoe assured him. "I just don't read newspapers or other... smart stuff." She smiled at him. "Your pretty good to your cousin, I think that shows you'll make a good dad someday."

"Y-yeah I-I guess." _A good dad huh.._ "W-well I like my cousin...a-and it's my d-duty..." At the word 'dad' he stiffens slightly. "I just hope so...Wait that doesn't mean I want to..." He sighed inwardly. "I ran away from home."

Kiyoe grinned at the young man's flustered words, but the grin quickly faded into a frown at the end of his sentence. "You... ran away?" She asked softly, reaching across the table to place her hand on his.

"Y-yeah...you're going to find out eventually...Me and my old man had..a spat years ago.. I had enough of it so I ran away from home." He shifted his feet absentmindedly. "I met oji-san and Akane-chan, lived here for four years."

Kiyoe nodded understandingly, using her fingers to stroke the back of his hand. "It was really nice of your uncle and cousin to take you in like that." She murmured softly.

"Yeah...It could have been worst, I could be living on the streets." He attempted a grin, but failing miserably. "Well..you can't always have life moving at your flavour. So you play chess?" Daichi asked with a hopeful look.

"Not like, hardcore tournament, all your base are belong to us, kind of play. But yes I can play chess when I'm in the mood." Kiyoe answered. "Why? Do you like to play chess?" Almost instantaneously the teen's mood brighten.

"I love chess! It's one of the few things I good at. Great we can play a few rounds together next time." He stopped a sheepish grin snaked into his lips. "Sorry I'm just running out of people to play with..."His cell-phone played 'a new world fool' as it vibrated. "Oh that must be Akane-chan."He flips open the phone. "moshi moshi? Akane-chan? Yeah I'm on my way..Don't worry I got dinner...no oji-san won't be joining us...okay..bye. Ah gomen I have to pick up Akane-chan from her friend's house."

"Ah, that's no problem; I need to get home anyways." Kiyoe quickly finished her bento. "Studying and stuff. Thanks again for the food."

Daichi got up and return the smile. "No problems...and hey...thanks for listening."

"Anytime Daichi-kun, just say the word." Kiyoe smiled brilliantly at him, before leaving the food court for her house.

Credits:

RP members: OC character

One Face Two Souls: Kiyoe Fujii

Hibishi: Jiro Miyatomo

: Daichi Hayashida and Kobayashi Hiraku


	4. Chapter 4: Conformation

Disclaimer: OC character belong to their respective authors. I don't own anything that is Persona 4 in any shape or from.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Conformation<p>

Time: 11:59

Kiyoe ran a hand through her hair in frustration, the first day in a new town and she was already behind on her school work. She stood up from the small desk that occupied on corner of her room and walked over to her futon. It was late she thought, looking up at the clock hanging over her door. Almost midnight, she should go to bed..?

There was suddenly a crackle of static as the second hand passed the twelve, and the T.V. seated on her dresser crackled to life, displaying the rumoured Midnight Channel. Kiyoe stared for a second in wonder, before moving closer to try and make out the distorted image.

On the Midnight Channel, a figure appeared. He was tall and slightly muscled but he was fighting something, swinging punches. The figures hair was obviously two colours. The static then became more blurry.

Kiyoe stared at her T.V. in shock. She had only known him for one day, but she could recognize Jiro's two toned hair, and aggressive tendencies, but wait… did that mean they were… soul mates?

* * *

><p>*The next day, at lunch*<p>

"Daichi! Daichi!" Kiyoe came running up to the older boy. "I think... that I saw Jiro last night... on the channel." She was gasping for breath from her sudden dash. "The person had two coloured hair... and was fighting someone... Does that mean he's my soul mate?" She blushed slightly, "I mean I just met him but still..."

"Wait hold on Kiyoe-san." Daichi said calming the girl down. "I saw him too. I think there is a huge misunderstanding."

"What? You saw him too? But he can't be both of our soul mates... unless." She regarded Daichi with sceptical eyes. "Are you... you know um... do you... swing for the other team?"

"I don't swing that way!" he shouted causing a few students to look at him. "Sorry." Daichi added to the glaring students "I'm perfectly, 110% sure I'm straight."

"Okay, Okay. Then why did we both see him?" Kiyoe placed a finger to her cheek in thought. The hallways became semi-quiet since most of the people went out for lunch.

"I don't know." And Daichi kicked the wall in frustration. "Something tells me there is more to this...but I don't know what." The teen hated himself for that, not able to answer and he hated when he project his anger to other people. "Sorry...but do you have his number?"

"No I never asked for it... Why? Do you think he's in trouble" Kiyoe suddenly looked afraid. "He wasn't at school today! What if something happened to him?"

The teen was tempted to grab her shoulders and shake her to calm down, but suppressed the urge. "Look, he had said his family owns the hot springs, correct? Try calling him there."

"R-right yeah, no reason to worry, he probably just stayed home after what happened yesterday." She opened her cell-phone. "Um... I don't know the number..."

Daichi again repressed the urge to groan, but though better of it. "Okay... wait here." He sprinted outside the classroom and out the school entrance. At the doors he phones his uncle, after two tones he said:

"Moshi Moshi, oji-san?"

"Eh? Daichi-kun? Why are you calling this hour?" asked a completely different voice. The teen recognizes the voice he said.

"Hiraku-san please let me speak with oji-san." The other side shifted but then the detective promptly said:

"Gomen Daichi-kun, he's interrogating someone."

Daichi closed his eyes for a moment before opening up again. "Hiraku-san is there a missing person by the name of 'Jiro Miyatomo'?" more sounds of paper shifting.

The detective's tone was uncertain. "Uhm...I don't know if I should..."

"Hiraku-san!" he said desperately at the phone. "Please."

"...okay just because you're friends with him...yes...his mother had..."

"Thanks Hiraku-san you're a life-saver." With that Daichi disconnected the call and ran back upstairs, just before the bell rang. "Y-yeah… he's...m-missing..." he said taking deep breaths after each word.

"..." Kiyoe didn't say anything; she just stared at her phone for a few moments. "Do you think the show will be on again tonight?" She asked in a low voice.

Still panting from the run, he straightens up slightly. "M-maybe i-it's g-going to rain tonight." he said between breaths. "W-why?"

"We need to check it out tonight." Kiyoe said with determination. "If Jiro is on the show... maybe it can tell us where he is..." Daichi however had a different view.

"T-Then w-what good does that do to us? H-he could be anywhere in the world! If the police hadn't found him then how does our effort make a differe...?" Daichi stopped himself once again. What the hell is he doing? "N-never-mind, what happens if we do find him?"

"Then we call the police! Or if we have to we'll just rescue him ourselves!" Kiyoe said with a nod, her green eyes blazed with determination.

"B-but how?" shuttered Daichi flaying his arms. "We don't even know what will happen next if we save him?"

"Who cares? All I know is that there is a killer on the loose and one of my friends are missing and this 'midnight channel' might help us find him." Kiyoe was starting to get angry. "I'm not going to argue with you Daichi.

Daichi opened his mouth to argue more, but thought better of it. "Humph...fine then I won't..." he started to walk away."And don't go crying after me saying I'm right!" The teen turned his back on Kiyoe and started to walk down the stairs, he needed to cool off.

Kiyoe watched the retreating figure before huffing a walking in the opposite direction. She didn't need him anyways; she could save Jiro on her own. The day went on without incident; unless you count the chemistry class upstairs nearly had a fire during one of their experiment.

* * *

><p>Evening<p>

Kiyoe walked home, rain continues to pour down on her umbrella. She sighed as the memory of the argument with Daichi surfaced. _Jiro._ As she reached her home, her cousin greeted her with a cheerily smile.

It was late, later what the girl was used to stay up to. Her green eyes were fixed on the small T.V in her room. The clock on the wall above her chimed midnight, just then the T.V screen fickler to reveal a dark room... A torture room, "SUP BITCHES?" A figure with two tone hair appeared in a black trench coat with a rose in its pockets and black pants. It was Jiro, "Welcome back to... MASS TORTURE PLEASURES! Tonight, we're gonna see how much weight it takes until a human head EXPLODES LIKE A BOMB!" Jiro laughed like a maniac with his head hanging back, "Then, if human fingers can PIERCE A HUMAN SKULL! SEE YA THEN, BITCHES!" The TV went to static.

Kiyoe stared at the static on her T.V. screen, unable to process the shock of what she had just witnessed. "Jiro..? No… That wasn't him. There's no way that was him." She mumbled to herself. She paced around the room, replaying the image over and over in her mind. Nothing. There was nothing she could use to tell the police where Jiro was. She sighed brokenly and slumped against the wall of her room, burying her head in her arms.

Not far where the teenage girl was curled up a year older teen watch the screen went black.

Daichi stared at the screen opened mouthed. "Was that..." he shook his head. "?No it can't be..." The image replayed in his mind, the blood, torture chambers, and guts... unnerved him it made him sick...but then why does make him... He shook his head again clutching his head. No he should sleep tonight and maybe try to talk to Kiyoe.

* * *

><p>After school:<p>

Kiyoe stared at the T.V. in slight annoyance. She had come to Junes after school with the intention of meeting Daichi there to tell him what she saw last night. She had expressed this desire through a note she gave to the school councillor, she was still mad at him for the day before. She sighed and closed her eyes. What were they going to do?

Daichi sighed as he reached Junes, a piece of paper clutched tightly around his hand. _Why did I even bother?_ He exited the elevator and sees Kiyoe outside of Junes.

"Hey..."

Kiyoe opened her eyes at the noise and saw Daichi standing there. "Hey... um I see you got the note." She gestured to the piece of paper in his hand. "Um... let's walk and talk, do you still need a T.V.?

The teen shifted his gaze at a T.V a big enough to fit a whole person in. "No... And... About yesterday...I'm sorry...So...yeah what did you see last night?"

"Jiro... no someone who looked like him. And blood, and torture." Kiyoe took a small step backwards and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry too, it's just... I'm really worried."

Daichi rubs his forehead with unnecessary force. "P-Please c-could we t-talk something else? I-I..." he trailed off stepping away a few feet from Kiyoe.

"So you saw it too?" Kiyoe asked hopefully. "Anything you recognize? Like maybe the room, just without all the torture stuff, or maybe..."

The rubbing motion now transformed as a clawing motion. "I-I don't know...I just s-saw blood and the torture s-stuff too." He shut his eyes tightly as if he was an internal struggling. "Maybe what?" he asked finally controlling his agitation.

"Daichi, stop scratching your forehead, you're going to hurt yourself." Kiyoe voice went up an octave as she said this.

The motion stopped as he dropped his arm to his side. "G-Gomen." Daichi twisted his fingers together and avoided the girl's gaze.

"Are you alright? You seem agitated..." Kiyoe was staring at him with concern.

"I-it's fine...don't worry about me." he said as his brain supplied a lie. "J-just a nervous tick that's all..."

Kiyoe nodded slightly, and then looked around. "So we have no idea where he is?" She asked in a slightly cracking voice.

"I-I don't know...b-but..." He paused as a group of shoppers passed their way. Daichi gives Kiyoe the just-play-along face and said. "Hey! This one looks nice!" he said pointing at the T.V that he was looking at it earlier.

"Err... Yeah! It looks really nice!" She reached over to pat the screen... and her hand went right through it!

! Daichi instantly felt his cool left him. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"D-Daichi! My hand! It's stuck!" Kiyoe started to panic, flailing around as she tried to pull herself free.

He wasted no time grabbing at Kiyoe's other hand, trying to wrenching it free from the T.V. "D-Dammit!" he cursed silently as he continues to tug at the girl's arm.

Kiyoe felt herself being pulled two ways, but the T.V. was obviously winning as more and more of her arm was dragged in, until it was past her shoulder. "D-Daichi-kun... let go. Before it pulls you in too!" Kiyoe suddenly felt a giant tug from the T.V. and she was neatly pulled completely inside.

"D-Dammit!" He felt his grip on Kiyoe slacken. Daichi closed his eyes as he felt the sensation of being dragged into the T.V. "H-hell no I'm letting go!" The T.V sucks the duo into the T.V leaving black and white ripples on the surface. He screamed as they feel down into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Credits:<p>

RP members: OC character

One Face Two Souls: Kiyoe Fujii

Ren.M: Daichi Hayashida


	5. Chapter 5: Plena refulget

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 the usual bah, bah, bah.. OC character belong to their respective authors.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Plena refulget<p>

Kiyoe landed with a thud, flat on her chest. Wincing in pain she slowly opened her eyes. Daichi! Was he here? Ignoring the pain and the fog that obscured her vision she scrambled to her feet. "Daichi? Daichi!" Then something else dawned on her. "Jiro! Are you there?"

The teen came crashing down on the floor, he winced as pain shot up where he kept his pocket knife. "Oww..." Daichi squinted in taking in his surroundings. The fog, it's so thick he can't see his own hand. A voice was calling him, a female voice. "K-Kiyoe-san? Kiyoe-san! O-over.." he coughed at the fog, thick enough to stop getting air to his lungs. "H-here." he said weakly.

"Daichi-kun? Kiyoe ran through the fog towards the voice. Though the fog was thick she caught a glimpse of Daichi and grabbed him in a hug. "Oh Daichi-kun... you should have let go..."

Daichi was momentary in shock as Kiyoe ran up to him as she hugged him. "I-I c-can't...b-but.." The teen suddenly felt awkward in this situation. "K-Kiyoe-san c-can't y-you p-please let go?" he said as a blush started rising on his cheeks.

"Hm? Oh! ...alright." Kiyoe released the older boy and stared at the fog blanketed... nothing around them. "I can't see anything... where are we?"

"Your here!" Said a cute voice from the fog.

"I-I'm not sure..." Daichi takes out a pocket knife the blade sprang out as he flipped it. "B-but one's thing is f-for sure this is not Inaba."

"..." Kiyoe was quiet at the sound of another voice and she stared at Daichi's blade. She whispered to him, "Should we answer?"

"Who's there!" he said with a threatening tone, banishing the knife at the figure. "Show yourself!"

A little yelp broke through the fog, "D-Don't hurt me please!"

Kiyoe placed a hand on Daichi's shoulder. "Who are you? Can you tell us where we are?"

A little girl stepped out of the fog, bunny ears flopped down, "... I'm U-U-Usa-Chan..."

Daichi's knife hadn't faltered, despite how cute the girl was with bunny ears but he changed his grip to a defence position the dull part facing at 'Usa-chan'. "Where are we?" he asked lowering his voice a notch.

"What the... are you wearing some type of costume?" Kiyoe asked the bunny-eared Usa-chan.

"Costume?" Usa-Chan looked innocently confused, "No, these are my ears."

"E-ears?" Daichi repeated lowering the knife. "B-but t-that's i-impossible..."

"Daichi-kun we were just sucked into a T.V. remember? I think we passed impossible already" Kiyoe whispered in his ear.

"Are you two here with that other person?" Usa-Chan asked.

"O-other person? Who?" he asked empathizing the last word a bit.

"Wha- Jiro! Is Jiro here?" Kiyoe started to scan the fog in a fruitless attempt to find him.

Usa-Chan backed away a step from Daichi, a little scared, "I don't know his name... But he had two colours in his hair!"

"That's him! Oh please, take us to him Usa-chan." Kiyoe looked at her with pleading eyes.

"B-B-But he's at the scary place with all the shadows!" Usa-Chan looked frightened.

"Hold a sec, what if she's lying?" Daichi was unfazed by Usa-chan's 'act'. "What do you mean about the Shadows, aren't they just a black silhouette when you face the sun?" he stopped as headache starts to creep in, he dropped the knife and clutched his head. "D-does anyone h-have pain killers?" he asked sheepishly, fisting his hair.

"Shadows!" Usa-Chan waved her arms in the sky, "THE MONSTERS! Their everywhere! Your friend was walking with a whole group of them!"

"M-monster?" Kiyoe eyes grew wide as she scanned the area around them. "Are they... here too?"

"Well, they usually stay away from this spot... but your friend is..." Usa-Chan pointed through the fog, "Is over there..."

Daichi narrowed his eyes where Usa-chan was pointing. He dropped to his knees as he searched blindly for any glimpse of silver. "Ow...found it." he hissed in pain as the blade jabbed his forefinger. He picks it up gingerly facing at the fog. "Over there? b-but I don't see anything?"

"Oh, you need glasses!" Usa-Chan said, lifting her shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Usa-chan. What are you doing?" Kiyoe asked, covering Daichi's eyes with her hands.

Daichi hastily shuts is eyes as Usa-cha lifts her shirt. "G-glasses why?"

On Usa-Chan's stomach, was a rectangle outline. She grabbed the edge and it slid open, inside her was nothing. she pulled out two pairs of glasses, "Here you go!"

"...what...the...hell?" Kiyoe said as she let go of Daichi's eyes. She slowly reached forward and grasped a pair of glasses, slipping them on her nose. "Whoa! It's like the fog is... gone."

"R-really?" he leans forward and grab one and instantly puts it on. "W-whoa you're right." exclaimed the teen as the headache subsided.

"Your friends this way!" Usa-Chan ran in the direction she pointed, "Hurry! Before he gets hurt!"

The older teen hesitated, then stared at the knife that he is so easily twirl around his fingers. "Here, you can use this." he said holding the handle out to Kiyoe.

"There it is!" Usa-Chan pointed at the dark and demented castle, covered in rose vines. There was a hot spring as a moot.

"Pfft, like hell I could use that, that little twirl proves that you could use it better than me any day." Kiyoe stopped for a moment. "Twirl... that's it! Usa-chan is there any way for me to get back to Junes for... like 10 seconds?"

Usa-Chan clapped and a TV appeared, "Through here!"

Daichi gaped as a stack of TVs that came out of nowhere. "What the.."

"R-really? Okay, um... Daichi-kun stay here with Usa-chan, I'll be right back." And with that she hopped into the T.V.

Awkward silence filled the air as Kiyoe-san went through the T.V. "Uhm...Usa-chan...sorry about that earlier...I...don't know what came to me..." He held a hand to Usa-chan. "truce?"

Usa-Chan put her head against the hand like she wanted to be pet.

! Started Daichi slowly pets Usa-chan...a blush was creeping to his face again. "Y-you're c-cute...reminds me of...Akane-chan." He withdraw his hand looking the other way.

Kiyoe came flying out of the T.V. a long curtain rod dragging behind her. "Okay, I got it, let's go!" She said to the two... "What are you doing?" She asked Daichi.

"N-nothing! I-I just apologized..." he scratched his neck distractedly. "Whoa you are going to use that?"

"Yeah, my cousin liked to play battle all the time with toy weapons, but the only one he would let me use was the naginata, because it's a 'woman's weapon.'" She sighed and gave the rod a quick twirl. "I got pretty good with it though, even if it was just a toy."

Usa-Chan looked disappointed when Daichi moved his hand, "So! Let's go?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" _Hang on Jiro, we're coming..._

Usa-Chan stopped when she noticed the door was red and black, "Sh-Sh-Shadows!" Usa-Chan ran behind Daichi.

Daichi firmed his stance as Usa-chan takes cover behind him. "Kiyoe-san watch out!" He tried injuring the black thing with his knife but missed.

The black mass took a shape, a tall skinny humanoid with a white mask for a face. The body had a white spot and it made it look like it was wearing a suit. Usa-Chan looked terrified, "AAAAAH!" She ran off and hid behind a rock.

Kiyoe swung the rod in a long sweeping arc downwards, but the shadow dodged the blow. Kiyoe grimaced in frustration and quickly ran to stand beside Daichi. "Um... do we have a plan?"

_Oh so now you want a plan_? sneered a voice inside his head, he ignored he has even more pressing matters to deal with. "You take it from behind, while I distract him." He ran up to it attempt to slash it's 'arm', but it only leaved a small mark before it closes it up. "Shit there not human!" he shouted over the battle.

The shadow moved its arm horizontally, more arms appearing and making them look like after images. Usa-Chan noticed, "Daichi! He's going for a strong attack!" The shadow on cue, went to swing down its fist on Daichi.

"ugh!" The blow sent across the field. His body came crashing down on the hard floor as his knife fling uselessly out of his reach. The edge of his vision threatens to black out. "Shit"

The shadow looked at Kiyoe and its arms spun around, after images following, "KIYOE! This is a Strong attack! DODGE IT!" The Shadow's hand engulfed it dark flames and swung down at Kiyoe.

Kiyoe watch Daichi take a hard blow and skid across the floor. "D-Daichi-kun!" She resisted the urge to run over to him and instead headed Usa-Chan's warning; she jumped to the side dodging the blow. "Usa-chan! How do I kill this thing?"

"I DONT KNOW!" Usa-Chan whined, pulling her ears, "I DONT KNOW!" The shadow began moving its whole body, after images appearing, "KIYOE!" The Shadow's body glowed and it went to crush Kiyoe with both hands.

Kiyoe stopped suddenly, at the sound of a voice in her head. _'Thou art I... And I am thou...' _A deep, but distinctly feminine voice rang through her head. "Wha..?" Suddenly a card appeared in front of her eyes, hovering in mid-air. A sudden though ran through her head, and the urge to say it out loud was uncontrollable. "Per...so...na!" She hissed and swung her makeshift staff at the card. The card seemed to shatter before her eyes and a ghostly figure emerged. It was evidently a woman, but her body was made of her long strands of hair, and her mouth had a distorted grin affixed to it. Kiyoe stared in wonder before another word ripped out of her mouth. "Yomotsu-Shikome... Bufu."

The shadow looked surprised and stopped its hands. It was struck with the Bufu spell and knocked back into the castle wall, but used its hands and heels to stop it from getting hurt. It stood on its feet and went for a dark flame attack again. Usa-Chan looked amazed, "... Persona..."

Kiyoe quickly jumped backwards, and swung down in the same motion, hoping to catch the shadow off guard and land a decent blow.

The shadow's head was struck and it was sent into the ground. Usa-Chan began cheering, "GO, Kiyoe-Sensei!" The shadow stood back up, mask cracked, and moaned as its hands spun in a circle but the after images stayed in place. Usa-chan looked scared, "KIYOE-SENSEI!" The shadow created a burning orb which blasted toward Kiyoe.

"Oh... shit." Kiyoe quickly put up the rod in an attempt to shield herself, but it did little. She was blasted backwards and hit the ground hard, skidding a few inches. She lay there for a moment, before slowly returning to her feet. "I... am not dying here." She hissed softly. "I am going... to kill you, and any other shadows that stand in between me, and Jiro." She grinned at the shadow in a maniacal way. She pulled the card up again and smashed it quickly. "Yomotsu-Shikome, Cleave!"

The shadow ran toward Kiyoe as she summoned the card but when struck, sliced down the middle and exploded into black nothingness. Usa-Chan was cheering from her rock, "YAY, KIYOE-SENSEI!" She ran over and hugged Kiyoe, "You killed an Arcana! Your sooooooooooooo awesome!""

"I killed... a what now?" Kiyoe started forward a step, but collapsed to her knees, dropping the now too heavy curtain rod.

"Arcana!" Usa-Chan lifted her hand and pointed at the sky in a lecturing way, "Arcana are very powerful shadows and there are never two of the same! That was the Moon Arcana!"

"Oh... alright then... is Jiro... safe yet?" Kiyoe was starting to feel weak, almost struggling just to keep her eyes open

What about the shadows inside?" Usa-Chan waved her arms, "Jiro can still be killed by one of them!"

Kiyoe sighed and dragged herself to her feet, making her way over to Daichi. She knelt down beside him and gently took his head on her lap. "Daichi-kun? Come on wake up. I know you're stronger than this, please... wake up." She started to stroke his hair in a calming way.

The teen flinched under the touch, but did not wake. He had a painful expression on his face as he felt someone stoking his hair. "kaa-san..." he whispered softly. Almost immediately he opened his eyes, they flashed when he recognized the voice. He struggled to sit up, clawing at his head again. "W-what happen...where.." Alertness returned to his eyes as he stared wildly around for any of these 'shadows' that were attacking them before. "What happen?"

Usa-Chan began throwing punches at the air, "Kiyoe-Sensei beat up the shadow! Bam! Pow!" A crack of thunder appeared and Usa-Chan hid behind Kiyoe.

"Usa-chan can you... make those TV's again so Daichi could... get back to Junes." Kiyoe asked the frightened rabbit-girl.

Usa-Chan nodded and the TV's appeared, "Here you go!"

"W-wait a-are you saying I should go back?" retorted Daichi getting back on his feet gingerly. "I'm not useless!" he shouted a little loud for his own good. "Am I?.." he added to himself quietly.

"Daichi-kun, please go back, I'll handle it from here." Kiyoe said softly, though her eyes were already half closed. "I'm already missing one friend, and I can't lose you too..."

Usa-Chan walked to the door and sniffed, "... There is someone in there... Their on the first floor so if we get there now..."

The injured boy gritted his teeth as her words ripped through him. "Y-you should be the one to go!...I mean you're half conscience. You can't fight like this!"

"But I have to." Kiyoe struggled to her feet and started walking towards the door, "I have to save my friends, no matter the cost."

Usa-Chan pulled out a small candy, "Here, Kiyoe-Sensei! This will make you feel better!"

His hands were shaking as he watched her staggering to the door. "Okay fine, I'll stop being a burden to you." And with that he stomped into the TV's and disappeared, leaving his knife on the ground.

* * *

><p>At Junes:<p>

Daichi came out the T.V screen looking worse for wear. He looked around nervously, no customers. _Good_ he thought as he completely came out the T.V. The teen winced as shoulder was stiff from the fall. _Useless, useless...just as tou-san had constantly reminded him._ He goes off to the bathroom to wash off the blood and inspect his shoulder. "Ouch." he said as he looked at the reflection. "Geez those things are a pain..."He jumped as his cell phone plays 'a new world fool'.

"Moshi moshi? Wakahisa-sensei?...you want to see me.. Sure I'm on my way. bye" He winced again as he moved his stiff shoulder. "There's a hell to pay hiding this."

* * *

><p>T.V world:<p>

"Really?" Kiyoe gently took the candy and ate it. Suddenly all of the tiredness left her body and she felt better than ever. "Wow! Thanks Usa-chan this stuff is great... Do you have one more for Daichi...-kun?" She stared at the empty space behind her. "Sorry Daichi-kun, but you can't fight them like I do..." She murmured to herself. Her eyes picked up a sharp glint and she picked up Daichi's knife. "Alright Usa-chan, let's do this." She said, she threw open the door and walked inside.

The inside was like the halls of a castle dungeon, black roses sticking out of the cracks on the walls. Usa-Chan looked very nervous. Only a few torches were lit, making most of the hall dark.

"This sure looks like the place." Kiyoe said softly, gripping her weapon tightly as she moved forward. "Stay close Usa-chan, and be careful."

Usa-Chan nodded, "He's still on this floor..."

"We should hurry then, before he moves." Kiyoe said firmly and sped up her pace until she was almost running.

Usa-Chan ran after her but stopped when they arrived at a large door, "Here!"

Kiyoe didn't stop her motion, she yanked open the door and dashed inside. "Jiro? Are you in here?"

There was someone sitting on the Guillotine, two tone colours in his hair. He wore a black trench coat and black pants, **"Oh, well, looky here! Some bitch who wants to volunteer!"** He spoke quite rudely. He stood up and walked to a door, **"But not here..." **he left the room.

"That's your friend?"

"I-I..." Kiyoe didn't know how to answer. It sure looked like him, but... "Bitch..." Kiyoe mumbled softly. "Jiro-kun if you don't have an evil twin or something like that I'm gonna kick your ass." Kiyoe called out as she sprinted towards the door that 'Jiro' had gone through moments before. She slammed it open and walked inside the next room.

Standing in front of Jiro... was Jiro. The trench coat Jiro was standing in front of another Jiro wearing his regular clothes, **"Oh, looky! The bitch is here to play!"** "Don't... call her that..." **"Oh, look who has spunk! Mr 'I-Love-Drawing-Black-Roses'!"** Jiro looked like he was stabbed but wasn't touched.

"Oh... um.. evil twin." Kiyoe took a few steps forward. "Jiro, come on we have to get out of here!"

**"OH, and what?"** The standing Jiro asked, **"GO back to being the Gothic guy everyone sees me as?" **"SHUT UP!" "**and go back to drawing my roses not red but black!"** "I SAID SHUT UP!" **"and all because my dad died out at sea!"** "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Jiro's double smiled, golden eyes glittered dangerously. **"Because... I am you... and you are me."** Jiro stood up and made a tight fist, "... No..."

"N-no don't say that!" The bunny ear-red girl goes off and hides behind a large boulder. "Kiyoe-sensei! WATCH OUT!"

'_I am you..! Persona?'_ Kiyoe stared at the two, wanting desperately to jump in and help, but unsure of what she could do. "Jiro! Please, don't listen to him... it's..." Kiyoe stopped when she realized she didn't know what it was.

"YOU'RE NOT ME!" Jiro shouted. The other Jiro began laughing and was covered in black aura, "hehehe... hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!" Jiro fell forward as the dark aura grew into a large size. Through the flames, six glowing eyes were seen. When the aura vanished, there was a large purple three headed dragon chained to the ground. On top, coat less and bare chest with only half his body, Jiro. His skin was metal shade and black markings were all over his body, "I AM THE TRUE SELF!"

"... what the hell?" Kiyoe yelled out. "Jiro! Get away from it, it's a shadow!"

Usa-chan cowered even more against the boulder, shaking with freight. "Kiyoe-sensei do something!"

Jiro just fell to his side and didn't move. The Shadow roared, Jiro laughing like a maniac on top, "HAHAHAHA! WHAT A WEAK BITCH! I'M GONNA USE YOUR CORPSE FOR MY EXPERIMENTS!" The dragon lifted a claw and went to crush the downed Jiro.

Kiyoe willed her card forward, "Yomotsu-Shikome, Bufu." She said, crushing the card and then running towards the downed Jiro

The Bufu strikes the dragon's claw, making it recoil. Shadow Jiro looked irritated, "STUPID BITCH! STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Stop... calling... me... THAT!" Kiyoe screamed at the Shadow Jiro, "Yomotsu-Shikome, Cleave" She said, smashing the card once more, and continuing on her mad dash towards Jiro.

Usa-chan peeks over the boulder and gasped. "Kiyoe-sensei h-he going to attack!"

The dragon lifted a claw and blocked the attack, "HAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU COOULD HURT ME SO EASILY!" The Dragon heads all roared as spots on the ground glowed orange, "FIRE SPROUT!" The spots began bursting into flames one at a time. One appeared under Jiro.

Kiyoe gritted her teeth in anger and frustration. She dodged the spots on the ground, but then noticed the one under Jiro. She was almost to Jiro, she was so close. "Yomotsu-Shikome, Bufu." this time however, she aimed at the ground, near Jiro's body on the orange spot. '_Just need to keep it cool enough 'till I get over there.' _She thought, the distance between the two was almost nothing now.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU STUPID BITCH!" The dragon roared and swung a claw at Kiyoe.

'_Oh this is gonna hurt.' _Kiyoe thought to herself, realizing there was no way she could dodge to the side. '_unless' _She suddenly shifted her stance, while running and dove forward, using her rod as a support, rolled forward on her shoulder, aiming for a roll under the claw.

"What the hell?" The claw missed and Shadow Jiro looked pissed, "... HOW DARE YOU DODGE MY ATTACK! **DIE BITCH!"** The dragon roared as more spots began bursting.

Kiyoe stopped caring about the spots the second she reached Jiro and dragged him off of the one from earlier. "Jiro! Hey! Come on, I need you to wake up now!" She was yelling in her loudest voice as she tried to drag him away from his shadow.

Shadow Jiro laughed, "STUPID BITCH!" The dragon swung a claw and smacked Kiyoe away. Jiro woke up and saw Kiyoe, "K-Kiyoe-Chan..." He spotted an axe against the wall behind the dragon and ran over to grab it.

Kiyoe grunted and rose to her feet, rotating one of her shoulders that was jarred upon hitting the floor. "Damn... Jiro?" Kiyoe looked around and saw Jiro running for an axe on the wall. "Hey! _um..._ You hit like a girl!" She taunted the shadow, trying to become the sole focus of its attention. "Yomotsu-Shikome, Bufu." She crushed her card once more.

Usa-chan flailed her arms, trying to think of something that can help Kiyoe-sensei. "Sensei! his weakness is...eepp!" She ran out of her hiding spot.

"HA! THIS COMING FROM THE BITCH WHO ONLY HIT ME TWICE!" Shadow Jiro used Agi to counter. Jiro ripped the axe off the wall and ran up the shadows tail.

Usa-chan tried again. "Sensei! his weakness is ice attacks! eeppp!" The rabbit eared girl hopped behind another boulder, shaking with fear.

Kiyoe gritted her teeth. "Yeah, well I'm doing pretty well against you, and I'm one-third your size and a girl. What are you some kind of pansy?" She leapt back from the fire, the heat making her more uncomfortable then it normally would. "Yomotsu-Shikome, Cleave" As soon as she crushed the card she started feeling dizzy. _Physical skills drain my stamina?_

"and she's got back-up..." Shadow Jiro turned around to see Jiro, preparing an attack right behind him, "WHAT?" Jiro looked at his shadow's eyes, "... Never... call Kiyoe-chan a bitch... NEVER!" He swung the axe and sliced Shadow Jiro's head in half horizontally. The dragon roared in pain and began to vanish, Jiro now falling onto the ground. The axe fell next to him as he sat up, "... K-Kiyoe..."

Kiyoe shook her dizziness away and ran over to Jiro, kneeling down next to him and pulling him into a hug. "I... thought I'd lost you." She mumbled softly.

"Hey... I'm tougher than that." He hugged her back, a tear running down his cheek. He saw his shadow was still there, just as a human.

Kiyoe saw the shadow too and slowly struggled to her feet, the rod feeling like a million pounds in her hands.

Jiro walked over to it, "... Still standing are you?" the shadow didn't react, "Maybe I should slice your head the other way."

Usa-chan cautiously approached Jiro with a scared expression on her face. "Jiro-kun...you have to accept it or it will attack us again." She hid behind Kiyoe like a scared child with her mother. "It came from you Jiro-kun, you must understand that.

"... Well, he was right. I appear like a Goth, putting eye liner on. I do draw my rose black, because a red rose is cheerful. I did so because when my old man went K.I.A, I started to hate the world..." Jiro smiled at his shadow, "You are me... And I am you.,," The shadow smiled back, "I want to be a floral artist and inherit the hot springs." The shadow vanished and a card fell in Jiro's hand. The shadow was replaced with an eight headed snake which vanished too, "... Yamata No-Orochi..." Jiro fell to his knees.

Kiyoe staggered over to Jiro and put and arm around his shoulders. "Come on, let's get home, I bet your mom is worried sick about you."

Jiro stood up and held Kiyoe up, "Yeah... But I think you're more than weary." Jiro picked Kiyoe up like a hero with his damsel.

Usa-chan bowed her head, with a tearful expression on her face. "Are you...leaving me?"

Kiyoe gently wrapped her arms around Jiro neck. "Usa-chan you were a huge help today, and I promise we will come back again and visit you."

"R-really? W-will you promise to come back soon?" she asked with a childish pout.

"How do we leave?" Jiro asked the two girls.

"As soon as we can, I'll bring Daichi and Jiro and we'll all hang out together." Kiyoe said with a small nod.

Her face brightens up at the thought. "Like this." she tapped her foot on the floor and a stack of TV's appeared out of nowhere. "You just go through here."

Jiro thanked Usa-Chan and went inside the TV, back to Junes.

* * *

><p>Credits<p>

One Face Two Souls: Kiyoe Fujii

Ren.M: Daichi Hayashida, Usa-chan

Hibishi: Jiro Miyatomo/Shadow, Usa-chan


	6. Chapter 6: Sunny with a chance of fog

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and Persona 4 is own by Altus not by me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Sunny with a chance of fog.<p>

Jiro fell out of the TV, still holding Kiyoe. He stumbled and hit his head on a shelf, "AHH." Kiyoe winced, both at Jiro smacking his head, and at her body being tossed around. Somehow though she managed to stay in his grip. "Are you alright?" She said worriedly, "You can put me down now. Um... People are staring."

"Oh, right!" Jiro said with a blush. He stood Kiyoe back up and hugged her, "Thanks..."

Kiyoe squeezed him back. "Anytime. Now we should probably go home and rest. We can talk about it tomorrow."

"Yeah... H-Hey, Kiyoe?" Jiro rubbed his shoulder, "If you ever want to visit the hot springs... I can get you in free."

Kiyoe gave a small smile. "After today I might just take you up on that offer."

"... Lets g-go. I'm tired." Jiro wiped his eyes, wiping the eyeliner off.

"Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" Kiyoe started to leave, using the rod as a crutch. She turned with a half smile. "I guess I'm gonna have to buy this curtain rod now."

*LUNCH TIME* Jiro was sitting at his desk, staring at his hand. He had no eyeliner now, "... Yamata No-Orochi?"

It a sunny day after the rain. Seizing the opportunity he takes his lunch up on the rooftops where not many people would come. He sat by the edge of the building staring out in Inaba. The scene from yesterday kept replaying in his mind. Was it right to leave at that moment? He saw Kiyoe in class today, a bit roughed but otherwise fine, Jiro was in his usual mood...we'll a bit cheerful then before... Sure they're practically friends now, but then why? Why does he feel so out of place?

Kiyoe had quickly found Jiro after class. "Hey, um I saw Daichi-kun heading for the roof. How about we take our lunch up there and join him?"

Jiro was pulling out a small box and nodded, "Sure."

Kiyoe led the way up the stairs and to the roof, at the top she spotted Daichi, sitting all alone. "Hey Daichi-kun!"

Daichi whipped around to see the two people he wanted to avoid. "Kiyoe-san and Jiro-san." he said masking his unpleasantness. "U-uhm you guys came up here for a quiet lunch?"

Jiro opened the box. The smell of warm dumplings left, "... Nah, just lunch."

"Yeah..." Kiyoe said in agreement, "Um... Daichi, what happened in the T.V. yesterday... I'm sorry. You see; have this power called Persona and while you were knocked out it awakened and I killed a shadow but then you woke up and you didn't see it and you don't have a persona so you couldn't fight the shadows and I didn't want you to die and here's your knife back." She produced the glimmering blade from her bag, finally stopping to take a breath.

The teen sighed. 'Yeah right' he thought. "Oh really? Well...I can totally understand that...uhm...Should I say thanks? You know saving my life." He blinked as the knife as it flashed in the sunlight. "Oh thanks I was looking for that." He takes the knife by the blade, ignoring the sharp edge cutting onto his palm.

Jiro took a dumpling and bit it, "... You gonna sit, Kiyoe-Chan?"

Kiyoe's eyes were fixed on Daichi, narrowing suspiciously before she sat down next to Jiro. "You don't have to thank me Daichi, if you don't want to."

Jiro swallowed and used chopsticks to lift and dumpling and offer it to Kiyoe, "Dumpling?"

Kiyoe stared at the offered treat before gently grasping it with her hands. "Thanks Jiro." She said as she took a small bite.

Daichi narrowed his eyes at Inaba. "No I really mean it, Kiyoe-san. Maybe next time, I will think how my actions affect other people." He twirled the knife between his fingers again. After stuffing a sandwich into his mouth, he packs his bento. "Sorry, I have a meeting with a teacher today. Good day." He stood up grabbed his lunch and leaves the rooftop. 'So much for a quiet lunch.'

Jiro watched Daichi leave with distrusting eyes, "... Strange guy... Dumpling?" He offered another to Kiyoe-Chan.

Kiyoe watched Daichi leave before shaking her head slightly. "I'm not hungry." She drew her knees up to her chest. "... Have you ever heard of the midnight channel?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, that soul-mate rumour thingy?" Jiro ate the dumplings, "M'well I don't believe that shit."

"Daichi and I... we both saw you on it, the night you went missing, or at least we thought it was you, there was too much static. The next day though, your shadow was on T.V. talking about... torture and stuff..." Kiyoe shook her head, "We accidentally fell into a T.V. the next day and that's when we rescued you."

"Torture?" Jiro put his chopsticks down, "... Well... That would be me..." He looked a bit sad, "Hey, Kiyoe-Chan? I hope what happened there doesn't effect how you see me..."

"Everyone has parts of themselves they don't want others to see." Kiyoe shrugged. "Oh and the drawing thing... I think it's pretty cool, and to own a hot spring? Your wife is just going to love that."

Jiro blushed at the last comment, "... R-Really?" Jiro reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper, "Here" There was a rose drawn on it but it was shaded black, "This is an old one."

Kiyoe took the paper gently, as if it was made of glass. "Wow, thank you Jiro-kun!" Kiyoe examined the drawing intently. "If you don't mind me asking... why black?"

Jiro took a deep breath, "I used to think Red was too cheerful. When my dad went K.I.A, I took it out on the world but didn't stop drawing, but I made my roses black to match my mood."

Kiyoe nodded, "Makes sense." She turned to stare at his eyes. "You're not wearing any eyeliner today..."

"So you noticed?" Jiro smiled at her, "I won't be anymore."

Kiyoe smiled broadly, "That's good!" She looked out over the rooftop. "So, when are we going back in the T.V?"

Jiro knelt on one knee, put his arm across his chest and bowed, "Your call... Team Leader."

Kiyoe blushed at the gesture. "Well first we have to figure out what's bugging Daichi, and get him to come with us, like I promised Usa-chan."

Jiro stood and offered his hand, "Let's go find him."

Kiyoe accepted the offer gratefully and the two left the rooftop in search of their estranged friend.

"... Kiyoe-Chan... Got a boyfriend back home?" Jiro asked trying not to make eye contact.

"Sure!" She chirped "I have plenty of boyfriends... and girlfriends!" She grinned happily "When I lived in the city we'd go out for karaoke, or go dancing. The boys would always be trying to pick up some random girls but..." She held a hand over her mouth. "Sorry got a little carried away, in short yes I have a whole bunch of friends back home."

Jiro stopped her from walking, "No... I mean are you in a relationship?"

"Oh... Oh!" Kiyoe shook her head vigorously. "Nope never been in one." She paused for a moment. "I've just never gotten the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. I mean when people are boyfriend-girlfriend they hang out with each other right? But isn't that what normal friends do?" She undid her ponytail and ran her hands through her hair. "I mean what's the difference?"

"When you date someone, you show them how much you care for them." Jiro put a hand on her shoulder, "You show them... Love."

"But what is love? How do we know it even exists?" Kiyoe stared at him in confusion. "I love my mom and dad, but I don't date them, I love my aunt and cousin but don't date them either..." She wasn't mad, just confused. "What if love is just a mix of lust and caring for someone?"

Jiro dropped his arm and began walking, without saying a word.

Kiyoe stared at Jiro, the confused look still on her face. "Hey wait Jiro-kun, why did you ask me that all of a sudden? Are you in a relationship right now?"

"Girls don't 'like me' like me." Jiro doesn't look at her, "I'm too 'Goth' for them."

"Oh... but now you're not! And plus if they got to know you they would see what a nice guy you are! And then you'd have chicks crawling all over you." She giggled at the last sentence.

Jiro just stared down the hall, "... I don't want that."

"Really? Then what do you want?" Kiyoe was curious because of the young man's words.

"I don't want lots of girls... I want THE girl." Jiro put a hand on his heart, "My perfect girl..."

"Wow, that's pretty mature for a teenage guy." Kiyoe felt slightly impressed with her friend. "So what is this 'perfect girl' like?"

"I don't know... But I will when I see her!" Jiro stuck his fist forward, "And I'll do the unthinkable for my age!" he sat on his knee and had his hands forward, "I'll ask 'Will you be mine?'

"Well she's going to be a very lucky girl, whoever she is." Kiyoe smiled at Jiro.

Jiro didn't look at Kiyoe or stand up but blushed deeply, "R-r-really? You think so?"

"Well yeah, of course. If she gets to know you the same way I have, she'll know she's the luckiest girl in the world." Kiyoe smile brightly at him.

"She will?" Jiro looked at her surprised.

"Yep! You're a great guy Jiro, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kiyoe said, and then continued on her way to the school.

"... Am I?" Jiro asked himself out loud before running after Kiyoe.

Finally, class ended and that means going to the floor plains to fish. He takes out his fishing rods from the student councillor's office. Daichi whistled to 'never more' as his exit the school. "Nice day."

* * *

><p>*After school*<p>

Kiyoe was tapping her heel against the wall next to her classroom door. Daichi hadn't walked by yet, and she was starting to wonder where he was.

Jiro walked back on the second level, wearing his muscle shirt and pants only. He had a light sweat on his forehead and on his muscular arms. He noticed Kiyoe and walked over, "Still here?"

"Yeah..." She sighed softly. "I was waiting for Daichi, but he never showed..." She suddenly noticed his state of being. "Oh were you... working out?"

Jiro smiled and chuckled, "Were you peeking?" He took a towel off his shoulder and wiped his forehead.

Kiyoe huffed in dismissal. "I was not... Hey I could ask you the same thing, but then again I'm not a 6 year old girl." And with that Kiyoe booked it, down the hall and descended the stairs to the first level.

Jiro went after her, "Hey! IM NO LOLICON! GET BACK HERE!" He charged through a group if students after her, "KIYOE-CHAN!"

Kiyoe giggled madly as she raced through the hallway and out the door, pausing for a nano-second she quick dashed in the direction of the flood plains.

Jiro slid out the door and dashed after Kiyoe, "GET OVER HERE!"

Kiyoe glance over her shoulder at the slowly advancing Jiro. She returned her gaze in front of her and kicked it into high gear.

Jiro ran faster and tackle hugged Kiyoe to the ground, "TAKE THAT BACK!"

* * *

><p>Flood Plains<p>

Daichi was still whistling to himself as he strung up the bait though the hook and cast it down to the river. Keeping a mild grip on the pole as he waited for a bite.

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!" Jiro had Kiyoe in what looked like a bear hug.

The teen winced as he heard someone shout. He then takes out his head phones and starts blasting 'burn my dread'

Kiyoe suddenly pushed off with her hands in an attempt to roll herself on top of Jiro, laughing the entire time. "Take what back?"

"You called me a Lolicon!" Jiro explained, "I'm not a Lolicon!"

Kiyoe squirmed some more in an attempt to somehow gain an advantage. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that they were nearing the edge of the slight incline downwards. "What does that mean?" She feigned ignorance and struggled harder towards the edge.

"YOU KNOW DAM WELL WHAT IT MEANS!" Jiro carried Kiyoe towards the water.

"Oh? Is the handsome gentleman going to carry the lovely lady for a nice trip around the flood plains?" Kiyoe asked, batting her eyelashes at Jiro.

"Would you mind?" shouted Daichi over the sound of music, the Almighty this time. Not even bother to turn around.' "You're scaring the fishes; go have a date somewhere else."

"Maybe if she takes it back, the strong handsome gentleman will. If not, swim time for the lovely lady." Jiro told her.

"Hm... well in that case..." A voice yelled out and Kiyoe turned in its direction. "Hey! Daichi-kun!" Kiyoe tried to wave him over from her precarious position.

Jiro carried Kiyoe over to Daichi but didn't put her down, "Sup, Daichi-Kun?"

Too late the song he has reached is 'a battle for everyone's souls'. He was humming with the electric guitar solo; the teen was in the zone. He can't even notice a person carrying a girl bridal style.

Kiyoe tapped Jiro on his head. "Closer, so that I may speak with Daichi-kun." She said in a regal voice.

"Of course, ma lady." Jiro spoke with a gentleman, brit voice and walked closer to Daichi.

Kiyoe reached out and tapped Daichi on the shoulder. "Hey Daichi-kun! What's up?"

He jumped nearly sending his sorry backside to the river. "W-who..." that's when he sees Jiro and Kiyoe. "Oh hi guys!"

"Hey, we were wondering; if you would like to come back into the T.V. with us. You see we promised Usa-chan we'd come visit her sometime soon, and she wants to see you again too." Kiyoe said with a small nod.

"And I wanna check this TV world out!" Jiro said. He didn't even mind carrying Kiyoe.

"Uhm...well..." conflict returned to his eyes,' of course one side won. "Sure...but just for awhile...I don't want to stay there long."

"Kay, great! Soo, do you guys wanna do it today or tomorrow?" Kiyoe asked shifting her position in Jiro's arms.

"Doesn't matter to me." Jiro stated.

Daichi groaned inwardly, he is going to regret this later. "Today, tomorrow I have to pick up Akane-chan."

"Okay then!" Kiyoe instantly struggled back down to stand on her own two feet. "Let's go to Junes!" And she raced back to the sidewalk, without a backwards glance.

Daichi nodded as he packed his fishing gear. "You guys go ahead, I need to drop off some stuff." and with that he gathered his fishing pole and went to the direction of the school.

Jiro ran next to her, "Ma lady." He offered his arm, a small smile on his face.

She stared at the offered arm before linking it with her own. "Now I do believe we are invited to attend a rendezvous, at the local department store my good sir."

"Indeed we are, miss." Jiro nodded and they left for Junes.

* * *

><p>Junes~<p>

He arrived at Junes earlier than usual. He made sure the knife was safe in his pocket, letting his mind run free as he watched the customers. 'Why did I agree to this? _Maybe because you want to avoid it tomorrow?'_ said a nasty voice in his head. 'No I wants to see Usa-chan' he told himself firmly. He walked toward the T.V he and Kiyoe went in and touched he screen, nothing. "Just as you thought, useless."

"There he is." Jiro pointed out Daichi, ironically without pointing.

"Hey, Daichi-kun." Kiyoe was lugging another curtain rod behind her. "Are we all ready to go?"

Jiro wandered down the aisle, "Sweet Guitar."

"Ready as I can be." he said patting his pocket knife.

"Jiro are yo-" She stared at him in shock. "A guitar? Really? Those are expensive, what if you break one?"

"Break it?" Jiro looked confused as he played a short tune on one.

"Oh..." Kiyoe blushed. "I thought you... gonna... smash shadows... guitar. Anyways we all ready?" Kiyoe started putting her hand through the screen.

Jiro hung the guitar strap on his shoulder, "Let's go."

"O-okay Ready when you are..." the teen shuts his eyes as he went through the T.V.

* * *

><p>T.V world<p>

Daichi landed with a loud thud and a crack on the floor. "Oww...N-next time throw in a mattress before we jump." He squint his eyes at the fog. "Ah right glasses." He puts his hands into his pockets to discover a broken frame and shattered/powder glass. "Shit"

Jiro fell and landed on his behind, "Ahhh Snap!" Jiro looked around, "... And how did you find me in this fog?"

Kiyoe landed a lot lighter then the first time, but still... she rotated her shoulder, it hurt a bit. She stared out into the fog around her. "Is everyone alright?" She called as she reached into her bag for her glasses, finding them and slipping them over her nose.

"I'm fine, just a bit blind at the moment." Daichi got gingerly back on his feet. "I hope Usa-chan have an extra pair."

"Usa-chan?" Jiro looked at Daichi like he was just plain stupid, "Who's that?"

"Broke your glasses?" Kiyoe asked making her was over to Daichi. "Usa-chan's this little... um... girl with bunny rabbit ears. She has these glasses that help us see through the fog. Jiro-kun you remember, she let us out last time."

"Oh, Bunny-Girl?" Jiro nodded, "I remember her... vaguely"

"Hey! Usa-chan! We're here!" Kiyoe called out into the fog.

Jiro looked around, "This fog is as thick as... my mom's home-made peanut butter."

"Yeah a girl with rabbit ears." He moved his arms forward like a zombie. "Y-yeah they...sort of broken at the fall...hehe..."

"Yayyy you guys came!" A cute girl wearing a baby pink dress came out of the fog, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Th-this is Usa-Chan?" Jiro looked surprised. 'Forgot how cute she was.'

"Hi Usa-chan!" Kiyo said with a huge smile. "Told you we'd all come back." She turned to see Jiro with a strange look on his face. _Hehe, lolicon._ She thought to herself, debating whether or not to bring that up again.

The teen's mood brighten, even though a headache creeping. "Usa-chan! Do... You have any more of those glasses?"

"Oh and Jiro needs a pair as well." Kiyoe piped up.

Jiro looked at Kiyoe, "Glasses? Why?"

"They let you see through the fog, plus their pretty stylish." Kiyoe dragged her fingertip across her frames as if to prove her point.

"I-I only got one pair...for Jiro-kun..." The girl lifts up her shirt and withdraws a pair of glasses and hands it to Jiro. She then looks at Daichi with a sad expression. "S-sorry...b-but I'll make another one when you come back!"

Daichi grimaced but pets Usa-chan. "Hey...it's alright...it's basically my fault not taking care of it properly."

Jiro took the glasses and put them on, "... WHOA! It's like not there! So whets this girl's deal? Fake bunny ears?"

"Yeah Daichi! You should be prepared to take care of magical glasses that see through the e fog that covers the mysterious world inside of a T.V. that's full of monsters." Kiyoe teased the older boy.

Usa-chan pouts hiding behind Kiyoe. "No these are my real ears."

Daichi shuttered a bit. "It's not only foggy but it's a bit cold around here too."

Kiyoe looked over herself at Daichi's words, still dressed in her mandatory school uniform of a blouse, and skirt. She shrugged slightly, "Really? I'm not that cold." She moved closer to Daichi. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Man up, Daichi-Kun! I only got my pants and a muscle shirt and I don't find it cold!" Jiro looked ready to punch Daichi

Kiyoe looked over at Jiro. "Hey! Calm down, we're not here to fight each other." She walked over until she was right in front of Jiro. "There was no need for that, Daichi is plenty manly."

Jiro took a deep breath, "... Sure he is. U-Usa-Chan... Can I feel your ears?"

"O-of course...I-I just don't like it here...it's too...foggy." He blushed at Kiyoe's words. "M-me manly? N-no I'm not."

Usa-chan looks at Jiro tilting her head slightly then lean forward and touched his hand.

Jiro stroked the ear, "... F-Fluffy." Jiro stepped back, "Now, someone tell me where these shadows are? I wanna pound one to dust!"

"Um... we came in here to see Usa-chan, I don't think we should just go and fight." Kiyoe's flickered over to Daichi. '_And Daichi doesn't have a persona yet, so he couldn't come with us.'_

"Why not? Wait... what was that thing you called. Yotuso or something?"

"My persona? Her name is Yomotsu-Shikome." Kiyoe said, ignoring the slight pull in her mind at the mention of the name.

Even though the fog was too thick within an inch, Daichi can feel Kiyoe glaze flickered to him._ You'll just be a burden again. _He shivered again as the fog creped around his arms. _You don't belong here, admit it! _The teen jumped as he noticed a pair of red eyes gazing at him then it vanished. Was it his imagination? "Uhm...it's nice see you again Usa-chan...I'll just go home... and..."

"That's pretty sweet. Can I do something like that? Summon a Persona?" Jiro looked anxious to know.

"What? But we just got here Daichi-kun. Why leave now?" Kiyoe said before turning back to Jiro, "I don't know... maybe, I just knew I could summon mine, and I don't really know how it works..."

"Usa-chan! How can I use my Persona?" Jiro anxiously asked her.

"No! Daichi exclaimed a bit louder than usual. "You can stay but...I-I...don't belong here..." He caressed the knife in slight irritation.

Usa-chan tilted her head to the other side. "Hmm...I don't know? Have you tried calling it?"

"... Like... with a phone?" Jiro asked, not being aware how stupid he just was.

Kiyoe giggle at Jiro's silly question, before responding to Daichi. "What do you mean you don't belong? We're here, and we're you're friends. Where else could you belong if not here?"

"No, no, no! I mean calling it with your mind." She pointed at her head, wiggling her ears with excitement.

"F-for the last time...I don't belong here! I-I" He clutched his head for a moment. "I don't even have the power you called 'persona', hell maybe I'm not even sure if I am suppose to be your friends!" As soon these words left his lips, he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Wha- p-please j-just let me leave...it's for the best for all of us. "Self control, where the hell are you?

Jiro looked at Daichi before looking at Usa-Chan, "Let him leave... Daichi-Kun, you need to rest."

Usa-chan nodded before saying cheerfully. "You will come back right Daichi-kun?" Daichi nodded stiffly. "Okay here you go." A stack of T.V appeared like last time.

"Thanks Jiro-san...I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Kiyoe took it quite differently from Jiro. "...Not my friend?" She choked out, taking a few steps back, nodding her head slowly. "How... How the hell are you supposed to know what's best for me?" She suddenly screamed out. "You know nothing about me, and yet you think you know what's best for me?" She dashed forward and grabbed Daichi by his collar. "Who... the fuck... do you think you are?"

* * *

><p>Credits:<p>

One Face Two Souls: Kiyoe Fujii

Hibishi: Jiro Miyatomo

Ren.M: Daichi Hayashida, Usa-chan


	7. Chapter 7: reverse side of the fool

Disclaimers: Altus enough said. Characters belongs to their respective creators/authors.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: reverse side of the Fool<p>

"Kiyoe-Chan!" Jiro grabbed her by the rib area and pulled her back, "Calm down!"

"W-Who the fuck I am?" Daichi voice was barely a whisper. He wrenched out of her grip. "No, the question is who the fuck are you? I'm tired of being dragged along with this!" His eyes flashed amber as he glared at Kiyoe. "Hell I don't even want to be here! I already have my hands full of school and family. You won't know what is like to be the weakest person alive! And you know what this place gives me the creeps! Glasses or not, it still nags at me! Now I'm going back home and forget any of this ever happen in my lifetime!" With that he stomped towards the T.V.

"Daichi-Kun!... DONT TALK THAT WAY TO KIYOE-CHAN!" Jiro actually ran to Daichi and punched him, directly in the back.

He staggered as the blow hits him. His eyes nearly a light shade of hazel. "I can talk to her all the way I want!" With his right he takes out the pocket knife while the other punched sideways to Jiro's jaw.

"This... isn't working." Kiyoe mumbled to herself. "Jiro let him go. If he wants to run away like a scared, weak little bitch, then who am I to stop him? We're not his friends, remember?" She walked several steps away and then swig her rod into the ground, relishing the pain that traveled up her arm from the vibration. She glanced over and her heart froze as she saw the two facing off, and Daichi had his knife out.

Jiro's head just turned right at the blow. He spat at the ground, "... That all?" Jiro slugged Daichi's gut, "If he' not our friend, I should be allowed to beat him all I want!"

_Shit he's stronger than me..._ Then without thinking he slash at Jiro's side with the pocket knife.

Jiro stepped back, "ARR! BASTARD!" Jiro didn't understand what the hell he did. He took the guitar and whacked Daichi with it, "BITCH!"

Daichi groan as the blow had knocked air from his stomach. "S-shit!" He looks up at Jiro, hazel eyes nearly formed into golden slits. The teen staggered backwards as he glared at the duo.

"No, this is not happening." Kiyoe was sitting on the ground nearby, her eyes closed tightly and her hands over her ears. "Not happening..."

Jiro dropped the guitar, "... Daichi... Don't make me kill you, because we all know I probably could."

A bitter laugh threatens to escape his mouth. "F-fine I yield..."Daichi drops his knife on the ground. He turned away so the people didn't see his yellow eyes. "Be here all I care." The teen faced the shaking Usa-chan. "Sorry you have to witness that Usa-chan." His eyes narrowed as the rabbit-girl shifted away with fear in her eyes.

"S-Sha..." Daichi ignores the girl's ramblings and went through the T.V.

"... Why did I use the guitar?" Jiro asked himself, "...who told me-..." Jiro then stomped the ground, "Who are you?"

Kiyoe slowly opened her eyes to see that Daichi had left, and Jiro was standing still with a confused expression on his face. She slowly struggled to her feet, as quietly as she could then turned her back and ran down one of the many dark paths branching out from where they were.

Jiro heard the footsteps, "Kiyoe-Chan?" He turned around, "Kiyoe-chan!" He ran after her, "Wait! You can't go alone!"

Usa-chan noticed Kiyoe running and begins to run after her. "S-sensei! Don't go over there! There's a bunch of Shadows over there!"

"J-just stop following me. I h-have to do something first." She called back, picking up the pace.

"Go away!" She reached out mentally. "Yomotsu-Shikome, Bufu." The card appeared and she crushed it with her hand. She aimed it directly behind her, before taking a sharp turn.

Jiro jumped over the ice, "WHOA! Kiyoe-chan!" He sprinted faster, "GET BACK HERE!"

"No!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a small silver coloured object, clenching it in her fist as she ran. "Jiro, I'm warning you!" She pushed on, her breath ragged.

"OR WHAT?" Jiro was determined to catch up; something in his mind began hissing.

"Fine!" Kiyoe stopped and whirled around to face Jiro. "You want to see it?" She held out her hand, and in it was a razorblade, already dripping with a small amount of blood from being clenched in her hand so tight. "Is this what you desire so highly?" She gripped the blade and let her hands drop to her side. The hand holding the blade shifting her skirt until some of her leg was exposed, and the blade was pressed against it.

Jiro stopped immediately, "... ... K-Kiyoe-Chan." He put Usa-Chan down. He looked very worried and concerned, "... What..."

"It doesn't work!" She yelled at him. "It's just so fucked up."

As she was put down Usa-chan instantly hides behind Jiro, holding her head and ears down. "T-That's n-not Kiyoe-sensei."

"What... WHO ARE YO?" Jiro spazzed. Thankfully Jiro had his guitar, which he held like an axe, "You're not Kiyoe-Chan!"

The rabbit-girl trembled. "I-it's her S-Shadow!"

"Oh but I am. You think the bubbly, happy girl is really who I am? Ha, your even stupider than I gave you credit for. This is who I really am." She took the blade and drew it across her thigh, a thin line of blood pooling, and then dripping down her leg. "Ahh... much better. Oh is this turning you on?" She grinned sadistically at Jiro.

"... skkkkk." Jiro crossed his arms and snickered, facing the ground, "Hehehe..." He was starting to make an unsettling laugh.

Sick yellow eyes regards at Jiro. "Hmm... it's too bad, you're a really cutie. Alas some of us won't ever have this 'cutesy wutesy love' crap that you keep going on about. Some of us are merely pawns, for the gain of others." The shadow watched him laugh for a moment before it asked, "What are you laughing about, you sissy?"

Jiro only heard the shadow faintly, his mind filled with hissing sounds of eight snakes, "... Hehehehe... HAHA!" He made a small burst of laughter like a psycho, "... I thought you were actually a threat to me..."

"Aww Romeo's acting all tough. Well it doesn't matter. I really don't have time to deal with you right now, so I guess this is goodbye for now." Kiyoe started melting; becoming a pool of black ichor, at the same moment Kiyoe appeared from behind a pillar. She stopped and stared at the puddle in wonder.

Jiro swung the guitar at the shadow as it began to melt, "... Bitch... Usa-Chan... Maybe you should send me back too..." Jiro sounded depressed "I don't think I should be here

Usa-chan looked frighten. "B-But w-what about m-me?" she paused then taps her foot on the floor. A stack of TV's came down as before. "Please come back soon?"

Kiyoe stared at the ground, a nauseated look on her face. "Jiro I didn't mean..." She rubbed her arm, leaving a smear of blood on her blouse. "I'm ..." She stopped, and just fell to her knees. "...Sorry" She mumbled.

Jiro stopped and turned around, "... What did you do wrong? I hurt Daichi; I didn't listen to you, I just..."

"I-..." Kiyoe didn't know what she was supposed to say. "We should probably go..." She muttered and stood up again, heading for the T.V

Jiro didn't say anything as he entered the TV, the guitar hanging on his back.

Junes~

Kiyoe continued staring at the ground. "We... Shouldn't go back there..." She said, another wave of nausea crashing over her.

Jiro walked past her, "I wasn't going to..." He pulled something out of his pocket and put it near his eyes. He turned around, eyeliner on his eyes, "Let's pretend it never existed."

Kiyoe felt as if her heart shattered into a million pieces. She swallowed hard and nodded slowly. "Y-y-yeah, that would probably be for the best.

"What does that world have to offer us?" Jiro asked.

Kiyoe nodded in silent agreement before dropping her curtain rod unceremoniously on the ground. "I-I'll see you at school?" she asked as a half question, unsure of the answer.

Jiro stared a little before answering as he walked away, "... Maybe..."

* * *

><p>Credits:<p>

RP members: OC character

One Face Two Souls: Kiyoe Fujii

Hibishi: Jiro Miyatomo

: Daichi Hayashida and Usa-chan


	8. Chapter 8: Dark side of the moon

Disclaimer: Persona 4 owned by Atlus, the character are own by their respective creators.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Dark side of the moon.<p>

A group of students were looking out the window into the field, "Wow, he's just... well, he's not giving mercy!" "I know! Sempai hasn't even stood back up yet!" "It looks like Sempai isn't even alive!" The students were looked like they were enjoying a TV show.

Kiyoe was sitting at her desk, unusually quiet. The yammering of the other students caused her to look up to where they were all crowded. "What's going on?" She asked them from her seat.

A female student heard and walked over, "Fuchida-sempai is getting the living crap beaten out of him! By someone in our class!" She sounded excited as she ran back to the window to watch. A male student then spoke up, "Look at that! Sempai has a bleeding nose, bleeding lips, and bruised all over his face!"

Not far where the students were being entertained. Daichi walks down the hallways ignoring the gawking students who were staring out the window. _Do they really have nothing better to do?'_ He hadn't bother looking it at it, instead concentrated on the event that was bugging him 'the prefecture chess tournament' that is happening right after lunch. He had to be at Inaba downtown for the tournament. So he let his mind wander, visualizing the chessboard laid in front of him. "Pawn C-3"

Down the hall was Kiyoe and Jiro's Japanese literature class. Since it was their 15 minute break the class was content of watching the fight at courtyard. Damn it Jiro! She thought to herself as the students cheered and some even took bets on the fight. For a moment she was tempted to just let the fight happen, then she cursed inwardly and got up out of her chair, she glanced out the window herself

Down at the grounds, Jiro was indeed fighting the older student, now lifting him off the ground by his collar. One younger student exclaims: "Oh, shit! He's bringing him to the school!" Jiro got close to the wall, and then slammed the student into it. The student fell, trying to get up but was too weak. Another student at the third floor turned to the person next to him. "How much you wanna bet he break one of his bones?" The student gave a sly smile before giving his bet to the other.

Kiyoe banged on the window with her hand in an attempt to get Jiro's attention. Several students stared, but she really didn't care.

Jiro didn't hear. He took the students head, lifted it up a bit, and threw it back on the ground. A few students went 'OOooooo' as Jiro didn't even look close to finished. Jiro still heard hissing in his head.

Kiyoe gritted her teeth, then turned and sprinted out of the classroom, fully intent on stopping Jiro. She threw open the door to the school and dashed over to where she had last seen the two, yelling for Jiro to stop the entire way.

Jiro looked over at Kiyoe with his eyes, now with eyeliner. He didn't look happy to see her, "What do you want?" The student on the ground was still trying to move, but Jiro turned to him and kicked him in the ribs, "STAY DOWN!" The older student wince as the kick impacted his already burse sides.

"I want you to stop hurting this person." Kiyoe said firmly. "Whatever he did to you he has clearly learned his lesson."

Jiro grabbed the side of his head, "... Hnnn!" Jiro couldn't stand the hissing sound in his head, "Has he? So someone who can just mock my old man's death has learnt his lesson?" Jiro kicked the student again, "... AUGH!" Jiro grabbed his head as the hissing became louder, "STUPID HISSING!"

"J-Jiro?" Kiyoe reached forward and put a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, in my head!" The two tone hair student kept fisting his hair. "It kept me up all night! ... this may sound crazy... but I think the hissing is someone talking to me..."

"I-It might be your persona, Jiro." Kiyoe murmured softly, gently stroking his hair, "We... Need to go back now. To the T.V."

"What? No!" Jiro protested, "I'm not going back there! I almost broke Daichi's face in there!"

"I know Jiro, I don't want to go back either... But it might make the hissing stop..." She bit her lip softly. An awkward silence hung the air, until finally the silence broke.

Jiro sighed, "... fine... I don't how but I'll listen to you on that."

"Um... Are you... Ok?" She said lamely. Feeling slightly unsure of herself

"I'm fine!" Jiro stood up and wiped his forehead, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kiyoe remained kneeling on the ground, her eyes downcast. "You know... What happened yesterday? The shadow... are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"But she... it... Said all of those things..." Kiyoe looked up at Jiro with hope. "You're really not mad?"

Jiro still looked a bit angry, "Why? What it said was true."

Kiyoe flinched, and then looked up at Jiro with a determined look on her face. "Jiro, am I a bitch?" She asked.

"... No." Jiro had a look of unamusement in his face, "... Why?

"But YOUR shadow said I was one." She stood up. "So if you are going to listen to whatever that stupid... thing had to say, then I might as well also. And that means I'm a bitch, right?"

"... No, you're not." Jiro said, almost monotone.

"And you're not... what that thing said, you're strong, kind, and going to meet a great girl someday." Kiyoe started smoothing down the creases of Jiro's shirt as she talked.

"No, I'm not." Jiro stated, "My standard is terrible! 'love'! Your shadow was right! It's a pussy move! Love doesn't exist!"

Kiyoe stopped her actions and sighed, wrapping her arms around themselves. "She said some of us won't find love... Not all." She mumbled softly.

"... Whatever." Jiro clenched his fist then relaxed his hand.

"You'll find it, I'm sure." Kiyoe nodded sharply to herself. Jiro didn't say anything. He just looked at the sun, now lost in thought.

"We should probably get to class." Kiyoe said starring back at the school.

"I'm not." Jiro began walking to the school, "I'll be in the music room."

The day went on whispers and gossiping continues to plague classes about the recent fight. Some of the teachers knowing they won't be able to teach anything today simple gave the class worksheets and textbook questions to do for the period.

After excusing himself from class with a note in his hand, he skipped down the stairs missing narrowly Jiro and Kiyoe. He stopped and stared at them for a while before going the opposite direction. Nope just think about that nice big trophy when you win the tournament.

"Kiyoe-chan. If you need me for some reason, music room. Don't knock. Just enter." Jiro left the girl there.

Kiyoe nodded at Jiro, her gaze however was fixed on Daichi as he walked by, not saying a word to either of them. "R-right, thanks Jiro-kun." She said gently, her hand absentmindedly found the new scar on her leg.

Jiro sat in the empty music room, playing a few tunes on a guitar, "... 'You'll meet a great girl someday', huh? That'd be a sight."

Kiyoe returned to her classroom and placed her head on her desk. She really just wanted the day to be over.

He takes a deep breath before walking out the school entrance. The teen grasp his pale yellow hood, when walking became too unbearable he sprinted losing his grip on his jacket letting it flitter in the rain.

Kiyoe sighed in relief as the day finally ended, and as she gathered up all her books, she remembered that Jiro said he would be in the music room. So thinking about the T.V. would again she walked to the music room, checked on either side of her for people and then knocked sharply.

Jiro was in his muscle shirt, playing a tune in the still empty room. He was lost in the rhythm until he heard a knock. He stopped right when his eyes opened. He looked over at Kiyoe with his eye lined eyes, "... I said just enter... and not to knock... ... you knocked."

Kiyoe blushed slightly, "Oh... right. I'm sorry; I just didn't want to disturb you." Kiyoe hesitated before closing the door and taking a seat across from him. "What are you playing?"

Jiro stared for a bit before looking at his hand on the guitar, "... The Bigger Dreamer... It's one of my favourite songs." He put the guitar down and took out a red rock guitar, "But I think it sounds better on this one."

Kiyoe leaned forward slightly, staring at Jiro with curiosity. "Do you think... you could play it... for me?" She asked, almost hesitantly.

Jiro looked up at her, emotionlessly, "... Sure..." He took a few second before he started playing the tune, right on the mark.

Kiyoe sat in silence, listening intently to the song. Jiro was quite skilled at playing, and she soon closed her eyes to let the sound be better absorbed by herself.

After, Jiro put the guitar down on its holder and looked at Kiyoe, "Well?" Kiyoe slowly opened her eyes, a small smile on her face. "That was... beautiful Jiro. Thank you for sharing that with me."

Jiro nodded, no change in emotion, "Now, I said to come here if you needed something. What's up?"

Kiyoe flinched at the apparent coldness he felt towards her. "I... wanted to..." Why had she come here? She honestly had no idea. She stared at Jiro for a moment before averting her eyes, lowering them to the ground.

Jiro raised his eyebrow.

"W-w-we were suppose to go back to the T.V. remember?" Kiyoe quickly stated, looking around for anyone who might have been listening, even if she knew there wouldn't be.

Jiro nodded, "Yeah... Got an umbrella?"

Kiyoe slowly shook her head. "I... hadn't checked the weather lately and didn't know it was going to rain. But the bus stop is right outside... If I time it right I shouldn't get to wet."

"So... I got to beat a bus to Junes? You could just use this." Jiro tossed her an umbrella from behind a drum set.

Kiyoe caught the umbrella and smiled softly. "Thanks Jiro, are you ready to go?" She slowly got up from her chair.

Jiro put his other shirt on, "Yeah."

Kiyoe nodded and then made her way towards the door.

Jiro stepped into the rain like nothing was there.

"Wait Jiro, is this your umbrella?" Kiyoe asked softly.

"It is." Jiro kept walking while he got soaked.

Kiyoe ran up beside him and linked her arm with his, positioning the umbrella so that it covered them both. "It's big enough for both of us, right?"

Jiro looked at the arm link. His face had a fusion of 'it bothers me' and 'Why?' to it

Kiyoe shook her head slightly. "Um... your...eyeliner will run?" She shut her mouth right after unsure if that was the correct thing to say in that situation.

Jiro kept staring for a bit. He then looked ahead, "... People will think things..."

Kiyoe shrugged lightly, "So? Who cares? Teenagers think all sorts of stuff, if anyone says anything; it'll be forgotten by tomorrow."

"Hmm... Guess you're right."

Kiyoe nodded. "Of course I am." She paused and stared at the ground for a moment. "Do you want me to let go?" She asked softly.

"Your choice." Jiro didn't look at Kiyoe.

Kiyoe thought for a few seconds before tightening her grip slightly. "Wouldn't want to get wet... heh." She laughed awkwardly.

"Something on your mind?"

Kiyoe sighed, "Yeah... what happened in there, with the shadow. I mean... you're different now. You said you wouldn't wear the eyeliner anymore, yet here you are, wearing it. And you seem different. What did she do to you?"

"... It told me what I needed to know..."

"What you needed to know? About what?" Kiyoe asked.

"How I'm depicted to others. How my ways look to others... How stupid and head strong I am..."

"I thought we went over this, the shadow was just spouting bullshit, just like yours was." Kiyoe looked slightly peeved.

"But my shadows bullshit was true... Wouldn't that make yours true too?"

"..." Kiyoe paused for a second, remembering Jiro's shadow, and all the things it revealed about him. "All of what your shadow said was true?" Kiyoe whispered.

"You're not a bitch." Jiro told her, "That was when it got pissed off."

"So shadows lie when talking about others, and only tell the truth about yourself? Is that right." Kiyoe said assumingly.

"Well, when people get mad, they call people things they don't mean."

"Yeah, that sounds right; like I said we all have a side of ourselves we don't want others to see." Kiyoe said, "We can't let them get to us."

"... Trying to make me ignore your shadow?"

Kiyoe suddenly dropped the umbrella, letting the rain soak the both of them. "God damn it Jiro! I'm sorry Ok? I'm sorry I'm such a horrible person and that I ruined your life." She used her arm to bring his hand up to her face. "Hit me. Hit me if it makes you feel better."

Jiro instantly slapped her, but soft enough so her head turned and it would barely hurt. He looked unamused.

Kiyoe looked up at him, her eyes wide, "Please Jiro, tell me what I can do to make it up to you." Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

Jiro picked up the umbrella and put it in her hand. He turned and started walking, toward Junes.

Kiyoe watched him walk away, dropped the umbrella, and sat on the grass, crying into her arms.

Jiro wiped his eyes clean, "You commin?"

Kiyoe stared up at him, before shaking her head. "No I... shouldn't be around you. I don't deserve it after what I did. You should go and get your persona, and I'll just forget we ever met." She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jiro looked a bit shocked. He took off his outer shirt and dropped it. His muscle shirt had a tear and under it, a scar from Daichi's knife. He walked over to Kiyoe and pointed at it, "... That's my reminder..."

"See! If you've never met me, things like that wouldn't have happened! Even the whole midnight channel thing wasn't happening until I moved into town..." Kiyoe gently touched the scar. "I caused this..."

Jiro grabbed her wrist, "Did you stab me? No. Did you drag me into the TV? No. Are you my friend? Yes."

Kiyoe leapt at him, her inability to untangle her hand from his resulted in a very awkward, but none the less welcome hug. "T-t-thank you Jiro-kun. I'm so sorry for everything." She sobbed into his shoulder.

Jiro put a hand on the back of her head, "... Sorry for what? That's what has me confused."

Kiyoe shook her head slightly, "It's nothing, and we should probably get going, right?"

"Yeah." Jiro handed her the umbrella and he put his drenched outer shirt on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Junes~<p>

Jiro wiped his head side to side, trying to dry it like a dog. He went right to the guitars and took a black one, "Ready."

Kiyoe gave him a one second gesture, and ran deeper into the store. She returned a short while later with a curtain rod. "I'm ready"

Jiro had a weak smile, "Lead the way."

Kiyoe was about to walk into the T.V. when she noticed something on one of the others. "Hey, is that... Daichi-kun?" She pointed.

"Good afternoon! We're here to cover the recent defeat of Kazuki Takahashi, chess master of Tokyo. A representative of the Inaba; Daichi Hayashida or known as the Grey king on the chessboard, either it is white or black pieces he will always find the game to his flavour. AH there he is! Tell me how does it feel like to defeat the three time champion?" "I can assure you, it wasn't an easy one." Daichi is on the screen, misty eyed. He is still wearing that pale yellow raincoat. "Do you plan to go to the next round Daichi-kun?" "Maybe, maybe not…but we'll see next season." "Thank you, this is coming live on Inaba downtown from a not so smooth victory for the isolated town of Inaba!"

Jiro just made a single breath laugh, "So he won a chess tournament? Good for him..."

"He mentioned he liked chess, but I didn't know he was that good... good thing I didn't play against him." Kiyoe giggled softly. "Well, let's get going." She stepped forward and stuck her hand through the T.V.

Jiro nodded and followed her.

* * *

><p>T.V world:<p>

Kiyoe landed neatly on her feet, the fall getting easier to deal with each time. She immediately slipped on her glasses to dispel the fog around her. "You o.k. Jiro?"

Jiro already had his glasses, "Easy fall."

"Cool, Usa-chan, you there?" Kiyoe called into the fog.

Jiro looked around, "You don't think a shadow got her do you?"

Kiyoe started at the idea, "What, do you think so? Should we go look for her?"

"I think maybe we should."

Kiyoe nodded and looked around. "Just hope we don't get lost..."

"Sensei! you're here!" said a very bubbly voice coming from behind them. Usa-chan sprinted forwards and latched herself on Kiyoe's back.

"Oh, here she is."

"Hi Usa-chan, um... this might sound strange but... can you take us to some shadows?" Kiyoe asked.

Almost instantly her grip on Kiyoe tighten. "W-why sensei? D-didn't they just attack you?" She looks depressed. "...you're not here to see me?" she said in a small voice.

"Well, seeing you is partially it." Jiro stated.

"Of course we're here to see you Usa-Chan, but also we think Jiro's persona wasn't able to waken last time, and it's been giving him headaches. So we just want to let it loose..." Kiyoe explained.

The girl's mood brighten. "R-really? Yay!" The girl runs towards Jiro and climbed on his back, she sniffed the air and pointed east. "There! There are some shadows there!" Usa-chan gaze wander from Jiro to Kiyoe and small frown appears on her cute face. "Where's Daichi-kun?" She lifts her shirt and withdraws a similar pair as the ones Daichi had worn. "I made these for him."

"Daichi-kun didn't want to come..." Jiro said almost like he didn't care.

Kiyoe had instinctively clapped her hands over Jiro's eyes as Usa-chan lifted her shirt. "He's at a chess tournament today, but he'll come along next time. Here I'll hang onto them." Kiyoe gently took the glasses and put them in her bag. She then looked in the direction that was indicated. "Ready Jiro?"'

When Kiyoe moved her hands, Jiro had a 'wtf' reaction in his eyes. He then nodded, "Yeah, of course."

Kiyoe gripped her weapon tighter as she headed off in the appointed direction. "Keep your eyes open, we don't what them to get the drop on us..."

Jiro nodded, almost not noticing Usa-chan on his back.

"Um... just be careful until your persona awakens, OK?" Kiyoe directed her words to Jiro.

"pretty sure I'll live."

Kiyoe rolled her eyes. "Fine, how much further Usa-chan?"

"Not fa- eeeppp!" she ducked her head a slipping Hablerie whizzed by overhead accompany with two more. "T-there!"

Kiyoe stared at the three Hablerie. "Eww... they look... gross." Kiyoe got into a fighting stance. "K Jiro, let's do this."

Jiro put Usa-Chan down and got in a fighting stance, "Bring it!"

Kiyoe targeted the nearest shadow, "Yomotsu-Shikome, Bufu!" Her persona materialized above her, and the ice spell struck its target, knocking the shadow back, but not down.

Usa-chan runs towards the nearest pillar as he Hableries attacked them. "N-no good sensei! T-they're not weak against i-ice attacks! T-try a d-different attack!"

Jiro ran for an attack but before he got close he heard the hissing, "AHHH- ... Ya... Yamata No-Orochi! PIERCE!" The eight headed snake appeared and drove four fangs into a shadow, destroying it

"Hey! Nice one Jiro!" Kiyoe called out. "Yomotsu-Shikome, Cleave!"

The rabbit eared girl watched the battle with her mouth forming a comical 'o'. "Su-SOGOI! Go Sensei and Jiro-kun!" She did a little cheerleading route as another shadow disputed in a black smoke.

"Usa-chan, they have a weakness?" Kiyoe called out to the dancing girl.

"AGI!" Jiro shouted and snapped his fingers. Yamata (Short name) Hissed and a shadow burst into flames, "YEAH!

"It's fir- WOW nice move Jiro-kun!" the girl jumped in the air again as the shadow was burned into crisp.

Kiyoe twirled the curtain rod happily. "Whew I'm getting good at this." A voice sounded in her head. '_Patra...' _"I think I got stronger!"

"Yamata No-Orochi, huh? Cool." Jiro stretched

Kiyoe stuck out her tongue jokingly, "Ha, yours looks like something out of a hentai movie!"

"Wha-HEY!"

Usa-chan claps her hands excitedly. "There's more over there!" she pointed south. Then she tilted her head with an innocent question. "What's a hentai movie?"

"It's a movie in our world... that adults watch." Kiyoe rubbed the back of her head.

"Only adults." Jiro stated pointy at Usa-chan, though it's not going to make any sense to the bunny-girl's logic.

Usa-chan makes little circles on the ground with her foot. "So...does that mean...I can watch it when I am older?"

Kiyoe winced slightly. "Uh... I guess so? Though it's mostly boys who watch it."

"R-really? Does that mean I can come to your world?" She jumps up in the air with a loud cheer. "Yay!"

"U-um... maybe one day." Kiyoe smiled lightly.

"Oh goody, now she has the goal to watch Hentai someday."

"H-hey it was... just... I..." Kiyoe blushed furiously, and walked closer to Jiro. "Fine, you tell her no then." Kiyoe hissed to him.

"Usa-Chan... Kiyoe-Chan has a few she could show you. Just ask."

"Jiro-kun, don't tell lies! I borrowed them from you remember? You had quite the collection!" Kiyoe's eyes silted slightly.

"Yeah, after you recommended them." Jiro raised his eyebrow.

The girl laughed uncontrollable at the arguing friends. "So can I come to your world next time?" She rested her head on Jiro's hand. "I...feel lonely without you..."

Jiro pet her ears, "Maybe..."

"One day Usa-chan you can come with us." Kiyoe reassured her softly.

Then the girl did something unexpected...she cried. Tears the size of hail rain down her over innocent eyes "w-wah!"

Jiro blinked, "Kiyoe-Chan, what'd you do?"

"What? Why me? Usa-chan, what's wrong?" Kiyoe asked, slightly frantically.

"Y-you...guys..." *sob* "Are my best friends!" she continues to cry uncontrollably then runs up to Kiyoe and hugs her, soaking her shirt.

"Oh Usa-chan..." Kiyoe hugged her back, "You're our friend as well."

Jiro smiled and walked toward the entrance.

The action was not missed by Usa-chan. "Wait Jiro-kun!" She ran up to the teen and hugged him "Thanks for coming."

Jiro didn't look at Usa-Chan, "No problem."

Kiyoe walk over to the exit. "Usa-chan, we'll come back soon. But for now we should get back."

Junes~

Kiyoe stepped out of the T.V. with a huge smile on her face. She turned and waited for Jiro to emerge behind her.

Jiro stepped out of the TV and yawned

"Well was that better than your average workout?" Kiyoe asked teasingly. leaning back against a shelf.

Jiro crossed his arms, "Push-Ups compared to fighting monsters? Oh yeah!"

Kiyoe yawned herself, trying vainly to cover her mouth with her hands. "Oh my, I think we should both head home for today." She said softly.

"Yeah. I'm sleepin' in since its Sunday." Jiro said as he yawned again.

"Jiro-kun, you have some of the best ideas." Kiyoe giggled as she started walking towards the exit. Jiro shrugged with a smile.

* * *

><p>Evening<p>

After a refreshing shower Kiyoe tucks her cousin to bed. The girl smiles faintly as she retreats to her room. The teenage girl takes one look at her textbooks on the table. "Hm…I guess I should study for a while."

Rain continues to pour outside the house as she worked in silence. Pencil scratching on paper was loud as the clock ticking overhead. After two subjects later the clock chimed midnight, signalling she should go to bed soon. The small T.V flickers on again without the consent of the remote. A figure appeared and what it seems to be holding its stomach; its entire frame was shaking with suppressed laughter. The person stops and looks in the distance he takes out what appears to a knife and starts to slash violently at something/someone. The image begins to blur until it is nothing but static.

Kiyoe dropped her notebook in shock. She had clearly seen the figure on her switched off T.V. Kiyoe ignored her homework now lying strewn on the floor and walked over to her T.V. She peered at it in question before shaking her head. It's late; she'd studied enough for today.

Credits:

RP members: OC character

One Face Two Souls: Kiyoe Fujii

Hibishi: Jiro Miyatomo

: Daichi Hayashida and Usa-chan,


End file.
